Drabbles and Oneshots
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Random drabbles, some unfinished or rough draft of future full length fics. All Russia x China or implied so. Completed and incompleted stories indicated by COM or INCOMP
1. The Last Night COM

"We shouldn't be doing this"

It was something China always said with a blush and sometimes with a curse. It had become a ritual almost between him and Russia; a dance they both knew the steps to. He would step away, protesting and Russia would follow, never missing a beat. One, two, one, two- a twirl and a dip. Never varied, never strayed.

Tonight...tonight was different. The words that began their chase were murmured half-heartedly. The protest was ever constant but it wasn't for Russia to stop. It was for him not to go.

"No we shouldn't... but that never stopped us before." Russia tilted China's chin up. Slowly, so slowly as if time stopped and the air stilled, their lips met. The moon's light played upon their entangled forms, melting and melding their shadows into one.

Gently Russia pushed China down on the bed, careful not to crush him with his weight. Their lips parted as Russia stared down at the man underneath. Golden eyes seared into violet ones.

Tonight. Tonight was their last.

Of all nights, one would expect it to be a frenzy, wild joining of two people -not nations- who desperately try to cling to each other; that they might attempt to futilely burn their bodies heat and warmth for the cold, lonely nights ahead. But no. One by one he undid China's button with steady hands as China lightly stroked his hips and down his thighs in contentment. Dawn was their enemy but they took their sweet time in undressing and savoring this moment.

To prolong this as much as possible.

Their clothes discarded, they simply laid against one another, kissing gently, lightly, softly, hands glossing over bare skin and sinewy muscles. When they finally did join in body as their souls already joined, the world didn't shatter and break. It all became clear. The vast universe and the endless infinity dwindled into this small space, this one memory. Words and tears weren't needed. Everything that needed to be said, that needed to be expressed rested in the here and now- China's sighs, Russia's kisses it was all they desired.

Together, China wrapped securely in Russia's arms, they watched as the rays peeked over the horizon. Their night of passion was coming to an end. Wordlessly they helped each other dress. China buttoned up Russia's clothes just as Russia brushed China's silk hair before tying it in his beloved red ribbon. Soundlessly they walked towards the door together, closing it.  
"Ivan..."  
"Yao..."

They parted, each walking towards their respective homes. They last word they would hear from the voice that had lulled them to sleep for years. They glanced back and met each other's gaze for a second, for an eternity then continued walking.

Although it would be written in history the bitter split and ruin of their relations, only they would know, Wang Yao and Ivan Braginski would know, how their final days were spent. Perhaps that is the secret that holds them together.

* * *

Original author's note that I wrote at the time:

I couldn't convey the whole song becuz haha this is a drabble but I never planned to use the whole song anyway. Just the bolded part.

'Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt

**Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, dont patronize - dont patronize me**

Chorus: cause I cant make you love me if you dont  
You cant make your heart feel something it wont  
**Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and Ill feel the power**  
But you wont, no you wont  
cause I cant make you love me, if you dont

Ill close my eyes, then I wont see  
The love you dont feel when youre holding me  
**Morning will come and Ill do whats right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight**  
And I will give up this fight  
Chorus: cause I cant make you love me if you dont  
You cant make your heart feel something it wont  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and Ill feel the power  
But you wont, no you wont  
cause I cant make you love me, if you dont


	2. Shopping with Mei Mei COM

For some reason it came into my head so I gotta write it or it'll fester and buuuuuurn

A short little drabble

* * *

With an unhappy pout on his lips, China shuffled slowly as he followed Taiwan on her shopping spree. He made it a tradition to at least spend one day out of the month with his siblings and today was Taiwan's turn....He dreaded spending time with Taiwan almost as much as Korea. His arms and back were hurting from the multiple bags he was holding.

"Are we done yet aru?" China panted, slumping down on a nearby bench.

"What? Of course not!" Taiwan stood in front of the older nation, hands on her hips, "We still have 3 more stores to hit! I want to get the newest Coach bag that just came out!" She tugged on China's hand, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Ahhh, you go without me. I can't walk anymore aru."

"But if you don't go with me, who's going to buy me the bag?"

"What am I aru? You're golden credit card?" China scowled.

"Please, Ge ge? Just this once?"

"You always say that aru and in the end, I buy you everything!' China grumbled even though he obediently followed Taiwan anyway.

"But what's the point of being so rich if you don't spend it? At least you're spending it on someone as pretty as me," Taiwan laughed. She glanced back at China struggling with the bags, a twinkle in her eye, "But I think the other nations would argue that _you're_ actually the most beautiful nation, even though you're a man."

"Shut up aru! I told you to stop mentioning about the stupid voting contest!"

Taiwan hooked her arm through the male nation's and continued to laugh. As they were strolling towards the Coach store, something caught Taiwan's eye. She stopped in her tracks, pulling China along with her. "Look!"

China followed Taiwan's finger and saw an amethyst encrusted cross jewelry through the window. "...Did you want that aru?"

Taiwan rolled her eyes, "As if. It doesn't match me."

"If you don't want it, then why did we stop aru? Let's hurry up and get your bag and go."

"Do you REALLY not get it, Ge ge?"

When China shrugged, Taiwan gave him a disgusted look. She finally had to spell it out for him, "Don't you think of Russia when you see this?"

"What?" At the mention of the blond nation, China blushed, "Wha-what are you saying aru? I-I-I have nothing to do with him...."

"Oh please, Yao, I'm not a little girl anymore," Taiwan said exasperated, "I know what you two do when you think you're alone. I'm not so innocent that-"

"Taiwan!" China cried out in shock

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, wouldn't this be a good gift for him? It matches his eyes. I think he'll be happy if you bought him a gift."

"W-we're men. We don't buy jewelry for each other aru."

"Then what do you get each other?"

"Um...books, tea...and more books...?"

Taiwan sighed in disgust. "That is so unromantic. What do you two do for fun?"

China stayed quiet and just blushed harder. Under the woman's knowing gaze, China tried to stop himself from squirming. "Wh-why do you care anyway aru? L-let's just go! I don't need to get him any gifts." He tried to pull Taiwan away from the store.

She pulled herself free from his hold and went into the store. "I just thought since Viet-chan and I are the only girls in the family, you need some advice on love and it seems I was right! You are sorely lacking in the romantic aspect of your relationship Ge ge."

"Ivan and I are doing just fine aru! I don't need your help."

"Clearly you do," Taiwan directed the salesperson to the jeweled cross displayed outside, ignoring the sputtering China. "Great sex doesn't mean- Ouch!" She rubbed the spot where China pinched her, "Why'd you do that for?"

"To make you stop spouting nonsense aru. I'm older than you!"

"Well you still need to work on your dating skills! The on and off relationship you have with Russia isn't healthy."

"That doesn't concern you aru. Maybe we like it like that."

Taiwan gave him a disbelieving look. "Right...anyway, here's the cross." She handed him a velvet box. "I bought it so don't say I'm not a caring little sister. Take it to Russia and make up already."

"We didn't have a fight aru."

"You can still give it to him."

China eyed her happy smile suspiciously, "Why are you doing this aru? You're never this thoughtful...."

Taiwan just smiled back. "I didn't tell you I've been helping Japan and Hungary with their newest doujin have I?"

* * *

Lol, I have no idea where I went with this story. It was just based on the idea of Taiwan helping China buy a gift for Russia and China being all reluctant about it.

I'm kinda basing Taiwan and China's relationship with the relationship with my own siblings. I love shopping with my older sisters because they always buy my stuff for me just because I'm the youngest XD. It's a good trade off! They order me around the house and in return they buy me stuff LOL.

I made Taiwan extremely cheeky because I assume her to be rebellious compared to the other Asian-tans. According to her profile, she is described as a strong-willed, fashionable young woman so I made her this way.


	3. I'll Make a Man Out of You COM

A/N: Sorry, I don't have much plot for this idea. I only have one scene I want to write :/

Drabble crack up ahead~

* * *

China paced back and forth in the UN's garden. He was only in the bathroom for five minutes. FIVE DAMN MINUTES! How could things go so wrong in such a short amount of time?! Okay, calm down, calm down. It's not like the spell was permanent. England was stupid by accidentally cursing everyone, but he could undo it right?

China hardly ever prayed to God. This time, though he found himself praying intensely to whichever, whatever God existed out there, "Please aru. Please, if you're listening, turn Ivan back into a guy! I'm begging you aru! I don't mind if I have to bottom the rest of my life, just turn 'her' back into a 'him' please!"

But his prayer went unanswered.

A pair of slim arms snaked around his waist. "So this is where you are, Yao. I finally found you~"

"I-Ivan! W-what are you doing here aru?" China tried to struggle out of Russia's grasp, but even though 'he' was a girl now, she was still taller and stronger than him. "Shouldn't you be with the other nations coming up a plan to turn back aru?"

The older nation gave out a squeak of surprise when the arms around him tightened and Ivan's soft, plentiful breasts press into the back of his head. "But I wanted to be with you more. Do you not want to be with me?"

China could feel sweat dripping down his back. The moment he walked back into the meeting and found Russia turned into a girl, he knew he was in trouble. "Th-that's not what I meant and you know it. Now let go aru!"

Russia ignored him. Blowing air into the flushed ear, she whispered seductively, "Yao...it's not often I'm a girl.... Do you want to try topping me?"

Out of habit whenever the larger nation sexually harassed him, China lashed out, elbowing the female right in the stomach. The hands that were drifting towards his waistband, immediately let go. He turned to yell at the silver-haired nation as he usually did, but he stopped in his tracks as Russia doubled over, clutching her stomach.

He reached out a hand to touch the shaking shoulders. "H-Hey aru. Are you okay?"

"N-no," Russia groaned out, falling to her knees.

"Ivan!" China said in a panic, "What's wrong? I'm so sorry aru! I-I forgot you turned into a woman. Where does it hurt aru? I'll go get a doctor! Stay here aru!"

"I'm ugly! No doctor is going to fix that!" Russia sobbed into her hands.

"Huh?" China asked baffled.

"You don't think I'm beautiful! That's why you keep running away. If that's the way it's going to be, I rather die." Russia cried even harder.

China inched closer, squatting down on the ground beside the crying woman. "I…don't think your ugly aru."

Russia allowed the Chinese to pull her head against his chest. "Yes, you do! Why else do you hitting me when I'm asking nicely for sex?!"

China coughed awkwardly into his hands. "No…it's just…just…you…I'm use to seeing you as a man aru."

Russia's head snapped up in alarm, "So it does mean you think I'm an ugly woman!"

"No!" China quickly cupped the crying face, "No, you're not. In fact, I think you're very beautiful." He wiped away some of the falling tears. "Very beautiful, in fact."

"Then kiss me," Russia demanded.

"What?" China choked on air.

"You say I'm beautiful, you like me, I like you, so what's wrong with a simple kiss?" Russia wondered, climbing into China's lap. "If you don't, I'll just continue crying."

China scowled, "You planned this didn't you aru?"

"Me? Turning everyone into a woman just so I could get into your pants? Don't be silly little Yao, I would never do that," Russia giggled. She planted a small kiss on the smaller nation's lips, giving him a simple taste of what's to come. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't take advantage of being a girl and use it against you~"

* * *

A/N: I have only read two RoChu (or in this case ChuRo) fics where Ivan was a girl, but I've read plenty where Yao was turned into a female. So I thought, "Hey, just for lolz, I'll genderbend Ivan" 8D. For me, I think if Ivan was a girl, Yao wouldn't know how the hell to handle her. Womanly tears man, the best weapon out there.


	4. Winter Wonderland INCOMP

Watching the heavy snow blanket the world in white, China clutched his knees closer to his chest. Shadows danced over his face as the flames flickered. China paid the fire no mind; he was transfixed by the raging snowstorm outside. It was frightening as it was beautiful. The world outside was pure white, unmarred or tainted by the dirtiness that was mankind. It reminded him of how life use to be- simple but fulfilling. Now, nothing can remain unsullied except for where fresh snow falls. It saddened him. Soon even here it'll be dyed in red and black as thousands upon thousands of soldiers fall, making this winter wonderland their finally resting place. China shivered. Perhaps that was why he thought this place was frightening despite it being so tranquil amidst this horrible war they were all apart of. It was so quiet. The snow fell in droves. Nothing but snow fell from the sky and yet not a sound was heard. When it rains, there is thunder. When it quakes, there are rumbles, but when it snows…nothing. As if reading his morbid thought, across from him, Russia started humming a very happy but chaotic tune.

Faster and faster the melody went- up and down, twirling, spiraling, faster, faster; China felt his heart beat racing along with the song and just when the rushing of his blood filled his ears, the melody became soft and light- just peaceful. China let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He was mistaken to relax though. Slowly but surely the melody picked up again, going higher and higher, reaching for the peak, in a frenzy now then…just stopped. China's uneven breathing matched the erratic segment of the song Russia was humming. China clenched his fist, continuing to stare out at the opening of the cave, his face turned away. So many emotions running against the quiet backdrop of nothingness, it was driving him insane. He felt more than heard the Russian take a breath to continue the deranged music.

"Stop it!" China shouted, snapping his flashing eyes and flushed face to glare at Russia, "Just stop it!"

Russia's hand stopped poking at the embers with a stick to look up at his southern neighbor, innocent curiosity written all over his face, "You didn't like my version of Petrushka, Comrade Yao? It's so funny though. The puppet dies in the end."

China said nothing but continued to glare. The fire crackled, sending sparks flying in the air between them. Russia placed his folded hands on his crossed knees, meeting China's hate filled gaze with a smile.

* * *

In reference to **TarantellaEarth**'s "Assimilation" this is how I view the start of their relationship. I already planned to write this about 6 months ago but then "Hide and Seek" and then "First Beyond Reason" got in my way. So...this story will forever be unwritten XD. I actually forgot how this story will go since I wrote this around October of 2009. I have lots of these unfinished drabbles. Another one concerning the fall of the Soviet and Yao coming in to comfort buuuuuuut since someone wrote that in kink_meme, I won't be posting that either. Sad that some of my fics die premature deaths lol.

The original author's note when I wrote this part of the drabble:

What made me want to write this story is the dynamics of their relationship. Totally ignoring history for a second here, their relationship wouldn't have begun or even started if Ivan hadn't initiated it. So what would it be like if he treated Yao like everyone else, like he wasn't someone special? Okay so there have been story where it's Russia tries to seduce China but not because he liked him but because he wanted to possess Yao instead and it was purely just lust. Yea...I don't do that. Although some of my stories may seem like that, in my head the characters themselves can't even distinguish between love and lust. Although then that begs the question why would Yao fall for Ivan's seduction if he didn't feel something for the Russian at all? He basically isolated himself for centuries and never fell for it before so why now? Why Russia? (Like I said this is ignoring history okay? I like to separate nation and characters into different things).


	5. To the Rescue COM

China was walking leisurely down the hallway of the vast mansion. Like everything else in Russia, the mansion was immense- the hallways seem unending, the doors branched off into different parts of the house. It took him many visits and careful memorization before he could stroll alone down Russia's massive home without losing his way.

In some sense or another, this had almost become his second home. Whenever he came to visit, none of the guards stopped him from entering; the maids greeted and curtsied. To be acknowledged and recognized as a 'special' friend of their nation, it was…a queer feeling.

It wasn't as if he and Russia made it their goal to keep their relationship a secret. There really was no point in denying it. However, even with the world labeling them as a couple, the couple themselves never openly admitted their feelings to one another. There were no exclamations of 'I love you' or undying vows of eternity. What they had was much simpler than that: a brushing of hands, a secret smile shared during a meeting. A quiet romance.

"It was much better this way", China thought. They made no promises. They weren't under any obligations to solely belong to one another. China finally reached Russia's office, his hand poised to knock. Still, even if they didn't bind each other with pointless words and treaties, they had a silent trust.

A muffled moan drifted to China's ear through the thick, wooden door.

China paused. A…moan? W-what was Russia doing in there? He pressed his ear against the door. It wasn't good manners to eavesdrop- he knew that- but he was just making sure he wasn't…interrupting anything.

Plastered against the door, China heard the sounds of someone giggling. The Chinese swore under his breath. It was very similar to the type of giggle Russia made when he was teasing someone…and that someone right now _wasn't_ China.

He ground his teeth in irritation when a string of groans and moans quickly followed the lyrical giggle. They may not brazenly call each other lovers, but that didn't mean Russia was allowed to cheat on him behind his back!

All previous thoughts of trusting each other, of knowing they loved one another without words, flew out of China's head. If Russia thought he could two time him, he had another thing coming! He burst through the door, ready to spill some Russian blood- his dragon claws already unsheathed.

"Do you mind?" Belarus said calmly to the indignant Chinese as she continued to pour candle wax onto the bound and gagged Russia's bare chest, "Brother and I are still playing."

"Wha…I…I…," China could only stutter. He had fully expected to catch Russia sexing up someone on his desk. What he didn't expect was Belarus straddling a poor, helpless Russia. Not only was he gagged with his hands tied behind his back, she had torn open his shirt and placed a collar and leash around his neck. Another drip of wax fell on his chest. What China had mistaken for moans of pleasure was actually screams of pain muffled by the gag. Seemed like Belarus bought the wrong kind of candle.

"China, lock the door on your way out," Belarus commanded the older nation, "I don't want another interruption between Brother and me."

"Ah…y-yes aru," China blindly replied, his mind still stunned.

Russia struggled, his yells of protest intelligible through the gag. The female pulled on his leash, choking him. "Hush now, Brother. We'll play a little more after China leaves, alright?"

Uncomfortable and hesitant, China turned to look behind him one last time. He glanced at Russia and saw teary violet eyes pleading for him not to go, to save him from his demonic sister.

"Um…Belarus, I'm not sure if Ivan wants to…_play _with you aru," China dared venture to say.

"Shut up, drag queen. What happens between Brother and me is none of your business!"

Smiling tightly, China felt his vein pop at the words 'drag queen'. "Excuse me aru…what did you call me?"

"Didn't you hear me, faggot? I guess other than being a sissy boy, you have bad hearing too huh? Maybe instead of wasting money on all those kitty toys, you should buy yourself a hearing aid."

Still smiling, China closed the door behind him. He cracked his knuckles as he walked towards Belarus. It was against his morals to hit woman, but Belarus crossed the line.

30 minutes later and many bruises, flying knives, and broken furniture, China finally emerged victorious.

"And stay like that aru!" China huffed and puffed as he made the final knot to the ropes tying a still voracious Belarus.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll stab you when you're sleeping, you-" China threw her into the closet and slammed the door shut; her blood thirsty threats turned into mere annoying buzzes.

Once he disposed the psycho Belarusian, China hurried over to Russia. After deftly untying the ropes, he delicately removed the hardened wax from the pale chest. China's eyes burned with worry over the multiple red splotches the candle caused. He would have walloped Belarus two more times if he saw this earlier.

"Are you okay aru?" China asked, his hands hovering over Russia's torso.

Instead of answering, Russia just enveloped China in a tight hug, his head buried into the crook of the older nation's neck. Feeling Russia tremble, China hugged him back tighter. He understood how it was to have a crazy sibling lusting after you. Korea was one thing, but Russia must have it worse.

China was humming a soft lullaby- his hand rubbing the Russian's back in a soothing manner- when he felt his pants loosening. He yelped in surprise as a cold hand suddenly cupped him.

"Wha-what are you doing aru?!" China cried out even though his lower half responded quite readily.

"Isn't this what suppose to happen next?" Russia asked innocently, eliciting a moan from the Chinese, "The hero saves the damsel in distress so now they live happily ever after?"

"Tha-that's not how…Ah!"

Russia pushed him to the ground. "Don't worry, my Prince Charming. I'll make sure that you're amply rewarded da?"

After his hips went out of commission for a week, China promised to never save Russia again.

* * *

A/N:

My brain died. I don't care anymore. Time to study for my exams~

First half of this story was inspired by Kokeri's comic in which China walked in on a compromising scene of Belarus straddling a struggling Russia.

The second half was inspired by a Chinese comic where China fought a duel with Belarus for Russia (kinda).


	6. Allies and Enemies INCOMP

Russia slammed his hand against the doorway, effectively blocking England from chasing after the Chinese nation.

He didn't meet the Russian's eyes and kept staring stoically ahead, "Get out of my way."

"Hmmm...and if I do? What will you do?" Russia asked sickeningly sweet.

He met the lavender eyes mocking him and glared before yelling "I'm going to tell Yao what a fucking idiot he is. You think we don't know? Don't know what you're going to do to him? We've seen Liet! I'm going to knock some sense into that idiot! You can't stop me! You can't afford to wage another war after all the people you lost. Now get the fuck out of my way!"

Russia just smiled. He lifted a hand up and examined his fingers as if the dirt underneath his nails more important than angry nation in front of him, "You know you were right~"

England blinked, perplexed that the larger nation agreed to his accusation so easily, "I-I am? Of course I am....About what exactly?"

Russia turned his hand around, admiring it in the sunlight. "Oh about how Yao is in bed," He glanced at England, grinning, "He IS very sweet in bed like you said. Especially the way he calls your name? It sends chills down your body doesn't it? It sounds like he's begging for more...to have China, the once so proud and powerful nation a century ago at your mercy...yes you were right, it WAS a- how did you put it again? Ah yes, invigorating? " Russia laughed as England paled.

"Oh..."a shocked expression entered Russia's face, "but Jao never called you name in bed did he? I forgot." He laughed, "Yao HATES you doesn't he? Hates you for bringing him to his kneels, for knocking him down his pedestal, for causing his downfall."

The hand that blocked his way, now laid consolingly on his shoulders as Russia leaned into whisper in his ears as if in secret, "I actually must thank you....I wanted China for a long, long time. Longer than YOU can imagine. Thank you for bringing him to me...because that's EXACTLY what you did correct?" Russia tightened his grip, "So don't go preaching to me when you were the one that forced Yao down this road, British Empire."

With that parting word, Russia walked off to where China waited for him....

* * *

"What did you and England talk about?"

Russia tilted his head and smiled at the ebony haired nation, "Guess~"

China sighed in exasperation, "If you don't want to tell me, then fine." China stared ahead and ignored his neighbor who was now his only ally.

For a moment Russia contented himself with the silence before suddenly saying, "I told Arthur you were a very, very passionate in bed. Too bad he could never hear the way you sigh out his name lovingly."

China stopped walking and stared at his comrade in disbelief. He could never tell if what Russia said was the truth or not. He frowned at the mention of his sordid past with the British nation and the topic of conversation, "....He never heard it and neither did you."

Russia captured the pony tail that laid on the side of China's shoulder, lifting it for his lips to kiss. "Ah...but I will won't I? Eventually. After all," Russia let the hair fall from his grasp and smiled at his southern neighbor that he lusted for so long, "we're going to be allies now are we not? It's best to improve our relations da?"

"Arthur already had you...so why can't I?"

China slapped the hand that was caressing his face away, "I'm not something to be had, Russia. Just because England, as you put it crudely, 'had' me, doesn't mean you will." He glared at the looming nation, "And you never will."

Russia laughed, "Never say never, Jao because you never thought you needed my support...but look at you now."

* * *

Original author's note written at the time:

I always thought if the British Empire had never initiated the Opium War, imperial China would have never ended and Communism would have never had a chance. So with the whole world whining and griping about it, I thought taken in a Hetalia stance, it was sooooorta Arthur's fault Yao had to take this route.


	7. Kisses and Sweets COM

"Ivan…." Russia heard China whisper next to him.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to face the man sitting by his side. For a moment he was lost in the intensity of golden eyes gazing at him then…nothing and everything happened all a once. It lasted for no more than a second but to Russia it seemed like time stopped and an eternity began. Yao's lip softly, roughly, carelessly, skillfully- all of them- pressed against his. Their lips met. They kissed. Then they parted. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It wasn't a sexual one. A kiss. It was just a simple touching of lips. But the meaning was immeasurable. More than them lying together entangled on a bed, the meer act of Yao kissing him- actually initiating it- made Russia's heart beat harder than any physical satisfaction their love making could have.

"Why...," Russia breathless asked as if he ran a thousand miles.

China gazed into Russia's eyes for a moment more before turning away, refusing to look into the other man's eyes "D-don't ask me questions you already know the answer to."

It was not often, that China showed his affection for the larger man. Russia had no doubt China returned his feelings despite all his protests…but sometimes it felt…nice to know that China desired him to the point where he couldn't contain it. That was what he always felt when he was near the tiny man. Happy. Content. It's nice to know he wasn't alone in feeling this insatiable need to be near one another, that they both felt the same way.

"No, I don't. Tell me Yao" He scooted closer until he trapped China between the arm rest and himself, "Tell me. I want to know"

"S-stop it! No! I-"

"Please?"

China snapped his eyes back to glare, "I hate it when you use that tone of voice."

Russia declined to answer but waited. China took a deep breathed and sighed. He gave Russia a long look before launching himself at the other man. He buried his face into the crook of Russia's shoulder, mumbling a phrase in Chinese very quickly before pushing Russia away from his burning face.

"No fair! I didn't catch what you said!"

"Then learn Chinese."

"Jao~ Stop being-"

"Wo tai ai ni le. Yi kan ni, wo xin…wo xin….Ni…ni tai piao liang! Ni shi nan ren! Wei shen me?!? Wei shen me?!?"

Russia smiled, reaching a hand to stroke China's cheek tenderly, "You already know the answer."

It was Russia's turn to bend down and capture China's lips in a kiss…and it was all the answer he needed when he felt China kiss back.

* * *

Thank you **UcHiHaHyUuGa and Idiotchobo **for the correct pinyin! Saved me XD**  
**

Original author's note:

I speak absolutely NO mandarin. I basically spoke this in my head using Cantonese and tried to use pinyin for it. I already know I made some mistakes XD no need to point it out OTL. My mandarin in abysmal....I almost deleted this because of how ashamed I am (especially when I know some ppl from China will be reading this D:)

For people I HOPE don't know Chinese and think I'm slick at it. It says "I love you too much. One look...my heart...my heart....You...you're too beautiful! You're a man! Why? Why?" That's what I was GOING for but, hm...yea. LOL. I tried OTL

* * *

Second version of this:

Russia hummed a soft, quiet tune as he walked side by side with China, they're swaying hands occasionally brushing.

"What are you staring at aru?" China glared at the Russian looking down on him.

Ignoring the Chinese nation's question, Russia placed his large hands on either side of China's face and pinched his cheeks, "Wah~ Yao Yao's so squishy! Makes me want to eat you up!"

"Let go of me you big oaf aru!" China thwacked at Russia's chest to no avail, "I'm not a marshmallow!"

Russia laughed at the other's futile attempt to get away and lifted Yao by his armpits, swinging him around like a child, "And you're so predictable too! You get angry too easily Yao."

China kicked his legs, trying to get one hit but Russia simply pulled him away from his body and his short legs couldn't reach the Russian's head.

China pouted.

Chuckling, Russia felt he teased the older nation enough. Gently he placed China back down on the ground. Before he could straighten up though, China rushed up to him, wrapping his arms around the larger nation's neck. For a moment Russia tensed, waiting for a hard blow to strike his face; instead soft lips found his. The Russian's mind reeled at China's change in mood, his sudden eagerness. However it didn't take long for China's warmth, his wonderful scent to penetrate his paralyzation.

Russia stared at China's long dark eyelashes for a second more before closing his own eyes, lightly kissing back. His arms were inching their way around the smaller nation's waist, when China pulled back, hopping away from him. For the second time that day, Russia stood perplexed and lost at what to do.

China stuck out his tongue, "Revenge for earlier!" He turned around and patted his butt insultingly, "Predictable my butt aru. Take that you big nose!"

Quick for a man his size, Russia scooped up the Chinese man in his arms, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Aiiee! What are you doing!! Put me down aru!"

Russia patted the exact same spot China patted earlier, "My turn for my revenge"

* * *

Original author's note:

You see I wanted a story where Yao surprises Ivan with kiss. Some reason...this turned really cracky X"DDD so I had to change it hahaha.

But I like Yao in here for some reason. Kinda OOC but..but so kiddy! HAHAH


	8. Doll COM

"Yao look at me" Russia spoke softly, gently, into his ear; coaxing, tantalizing, tempting him with simply his voice and warmth.

When he refused to turn and face the man sitting next to him, a larger hand cupped the side of his face, pulling him even closer. He did not resist nor did he comply; he just simply allowed the Russian to run lips and kisses along his jaw line, to let him bury his face into midnight hair and take his fill of the aroma he found exotic.

Russia lightly licked the delicate arch of his ear, taking the shell between his teeth, "Won't you look at me? Face me Yao. Let me drown in your eyes. Let me…let me…." He shivered, not from the cold but from something far more sinister than the Winter winds.

Russia whispered against his skin, his hand stroking the other side of his face. "What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore? I love you my little China doll. Such a perfect doll," a finger ran down his body as a husky voice sounded by collar bone, "with shining hair, flawless skin…and the inability to feel."

No answer because there was no need to answer.

Roughly Russia captured his chin and forcefully turned his head to face him, "No more games."

China blinked once to clear his eyes and again when he saw violet eyes gleam at him. Before Russia's cold lips found his, burning him with his kiss, China resolutely kept his eyes opened but just as he was determined to not feel, Russia was persistence in drowning him in his senses. What brutality and force China could block out with his mind, Russia breached them by his gentleness and light exploration. The larger nation's lips pressed against his, nibbling, tasting. His fingers played with the strands on the back of China's neck. He held him but not once could China not push him away, tell him no. China closed his eyes, submitting himself to the intoxicating feel of this dangerous drug. More than chains or threat of collapse, Ivan held on to him stronger than any other nation or person.

"I love you…." China heard spoken, felt his barricade quickly built against his heart to keep those dagger pointed words away.

"Don't you love me too?"

If only…if only he really was a doll that couldn't feel.

"Love me…" Russia pulled away and China found himself unconsciously following.

He stopped himself, shaking his head as if to shake off the spell the other cast upon him.

Russia gazed benignly, "No…no of course you don't love me."

Large hands began undoing each knot of China's clothes, "You wouldn't allow your love one to do this to you would you?"

He laid China down on the bed, smiling down at him. He watched dispassionately as Russia began unwrapping the scarf around his neck all the while his heart beat a mile per second.

No.

No he wouldn't have allowed his love one to do this, to penetrate so deeply into his core, his very being only to leave him in shambles. Whatever Russia was to him, whatever he felt for Russia wasn't love. It was something all together different.

A weight settled against him, comforting and unsettling at the same time.

Whether it was love or not, even with his vast knowledge, China didn't know. He just knew he couldn't get away, couldn't separate himself. While others has set themselves to capture the elusive dragon, the mythical creature instead chose his own captor.

"Ivan…"

* * *

Original Author's note:

I wanted to write a fic where Yao or China wouldn't be mentioned at all and planned to use the word 'he' to only describe him since the premise of this story was "China Doll". But then I realized having two guys interacting, just using "he" was going to confuse ppl so I had to revert back to using China.


	9. Hamburgers Heroes COM

This was written as a joke.

We all know Alfred is secretly a RoChu fan. So to prove his love, Alfred decided to write a Rochu fanfic

* * *

Yo! This is everyone's AWESOME and TOTALLY favorite author. I don't understand why this pairing is popular! They are commies for Kentucky Fried Chicken's sake! They got nuttin on me and my ripping muscles. Check'em out *RIPS*

But because I am the land of the free and so open minded, I am going to put my wonderful American writing skillz to the test and please my WONDERFUL FANS WHO GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! I am totally not writing this because I like to fap when the two commies get together! Anyway

START OF STORY!

One day there was this sissy looking Azn dude who was Chinese walking down the sidewalk. He was like, "Oh My Gawd, today is the first day of school. What am I going to do? Everyone is going to think I'm a loser because I look like a girl but I'm wearing a boys uniform. Everyone will hate me. Oh my gawd, oh my gawd."

While he was thinking about what a loser he'd be the Chinese guy ran into someone and they both fell. The Chinese guy was okay because he landed on all FAT and the FAT absorbed all of the impact because it was all jiggly FAT. The Asian guy opened his eyes and was like, "Sorry! I'm sorry! I was totally not looking where I was going."

But like wow, the Chinese guy took one look at the dude he was straddling and got an instant boner. The dude, who was Russian, was totally his type. FAT all over, HUGE ASS nose, and had these creepy purple eyes. The kinda eyes u see only in Exorcists movies. The poor Chinese guy didn't even know he was getting sucked into the dark side by a demon. But l'amour (oh shiet I know foreign language) is like that. It's like when ur driving your car and suddenly a fly gets squashed on ur window. No matter how much you try to wipe it clean, bug gut is just stuck there.

Anyway, the Asian dude got embarrassed when he noticed he got this huge tent in his pant. He blushed like he had this really bad sunburned and tried to get up but the demon grabbed onto his hand and was like, "Hey, wanna do it?"

The sissy looking guy was like, "Oh my gawd, uh no. I don't think that's a good idea. I gotta go to skool." But like inside the region of this thoracic cavity where the primary muscle in the cardiac system pumped voluminous amount of blood throughout the body raced madly, increasing the rate of the systolic diastolic ratio.

But the FAT ASS didn't care. He dragged the poor Asian guy to a dark, dank alley and started to have his way with him.

At first the Chinese was like "Ah, no, no" but soon it was "Ooh, ahh yes. More. More. Harder."

The smaller guy had to keep saying, harder and deeper because the even though the demon was FAT, his wee wee was embarrassingly SMALL but it was okay because the Asian dude was a total ass virgin and it didn't take much for him to come. Thrust, thrust, splurt. They came.

THE END.

* * *

Real Author's Note: OTL I think my brain cells died writing this from Al's perspective. I don't mean to offend anyone in anyway. I apologize if you read this and experienced the lowering of your IQ. Being in the proximity of Alfred does that to you...

This was based off the idea from "My Immortal" the infamous Harry Potter Fanfic


	10. Deleted Portion from Hide and Seek INCOM

How he was still here, one the of the oldest living nations, was even a mystery to himself. At the turn of the 20th century, he finally thought his time had come. So…so this is what it was like to die he thought. It was such a painful and messy ordeal, but it was fine. It's natural for the new to trample over the old. It's fine, it's fine, it's fine….Still, though, he's children were nothing short of tenacious. They clung, they fought for him. For them, he uselessly hung onto his needle thin life. In his fight for survival, his meeting with Russia was both a godsend and the devil's bargain. He knew Russia wasn't aiding him out of his goodwill; it was for his own self-interest. Japan was more of a threat than he could ever be in his weakened state. Even so, China was grateful.

In the beginning, it was he who was the attentive student and Russia the ever considerate teacher. Along the way, despite the Russian's pact with Japan, they had become comrades and friends. After the bloody war where so many of their children's lives were lost, they sought the other's company more and more. Whether it was because they thought they understood each other's lost and pain or because they found solace in one another's presence, over time, they had become something more than just allies.

China only knew the meaning of romance through poetry and literature; not once did he experience it personally himself. He thought pain and suffering was normal, but love that makes you just feel wonderful really did exist.

His naivety astounded him.

Who was it that said an affectionate couple cannot grow old together? Who was it that advised couples not to love too deeply?* China should've remembered. Pain and suffering was normal; it was the calm before the storm. What affections Russia and China held shattered before their different ideologies. Betrayal and contempt replaced the sentiments of fondness and longing.

When the reconciliation of their countries came decades later, China steeled himself and his heart. This was the nation who wanted to erase him from the face of the Earth, the one who carved him into pieces. His face expressionless and indifferent, he raised his hand to shake Russia's…and sweet memories came rushing forward. Was it penance or fate being cruel that he couldn't let this feeling for the younger nation go? Perhaps, he reasoned with himself, everything deserved a second chance. Perhaps their love this time around might have a happy ending. Multitude of questions clamored for an answer as he found himself kissing lips he forgot he yearned for.

Maybe it was their natural physical attraction or failed efforts to sever ties, but limbs tangled and twisted with one another on satin sheeted beds once again, finding their long-ago rhythm. Even with their animosity forgotten and passion rekindled, nothing was the same.

* * *

*Shen Fu from Six Records of a Floating Life. He wrote one of the best known descriptions of everyday life during the Qing Dynasty


	11. Mosquito Bite COM

"Ahhh, I-Ivan...nngh," China moaned as gloved hands played over his naked chest, burning his sensitive skin. "S-s-stop. No...no more." China bit his bottom lip, blushing.

Russia kissed away the tears at the corner of the delicate nation's eyes. "Shhh...You trust me, right?"Lips lightly nibbled China's ears before trailing down his neck. China shivered. "I'll take care of you...."

China couldn't do anything, other than nod. His mind was becoming blank, filled with only the soft touches of Russia's hands, lips, the pressing of their bodies. He needed release and only the winter nation could give it to him. As Russia laid him down gently- careful not to crush him with his weight- China shyly watched Russia straddle him, discarding his clothes one by one. A sense of possessiveness and arousal rolled through the smaller nation as he admired Russia's body.

Then Russia unzipped his pants.

That...definitely was not going to fit.

"Aiiiiieeee! I don't want to die aru!"China quickly tried to scramble away, clawing at the bedsheets desperately for freedom.

Russia flopped down, holding China down with his body. "Eh~ What happened Yao-yao? You were into it a second ago~"

"I don't want you to stick that thing inside me aru! I still want to live another 4000 years!"

"It'll only hurt in the beginning. It'll feel really, really good real soon."Russia flipped China over and China's small wrists above the Chinese's head. "Promise~"

"NO!" China kicked his legs vigorously, "It'll be like constipation! I hate constipation! NOOOOO aruuuu."

"But-"

"No butt aru!"

Russia continued as if China wasn't struggling or complaining at all. "How about you top then?"

"It'll hurt, it'll hur- huh?" China blinked. "Wh-what did you say?"

Russia sighed. "If you think I'm too big for you, then you can top."

"R-really? You-you'll let me?"

"Of course," Russia kissed China's lip with a smack. He looked down at the confused man and smirked. "After all, China is much smaller than Russia da? It'll be like a mosquito bite~"

* * *

Inspired by a comic on pixiv by an artist called "Mimi"


	12. Yao is shaped like a cock COM

"Oh, Japan, you're not sick anymore?"

"Hm?" Japan raised his eyes up to meet America. "Ah yes. I got over my cold, American-san. Thank you for your concern."

American whistled. "Woooow. I wish I could get over my cold that easily. I'm still have the sniffles because of the damn recession."

"Tell us how you got over your cold, mon ami." France jumped into the conversation and winked at Japan. "If you give us your secret, we won't have to spank you. Well...unless you want us to of co-"

"Shut up you git." England elbowed France right in the stomach. He straightened his collar and watched with delight as the Frenchmen was wheezing. "Anyway, you got over your cold in just 3 days? That's amazing. It would be really helpful if you could tell us how you did it."

Russia raised his water pipe. "Or I can just beat it out of him~ That'll be fun~"

Japan scooted a little away from Russia before stuttering out. "Um...it's not a secret, you know. I can easily tell you guys."

"Then tell us already. Stop stalling!" America yelled.

Japan cleared his throat. "China's cock."

The 4 blond nations around him stared in silence, making Japan fidget.

"C-can you say that again?" England asked.

"China's cock. It helped me recover from my cold. Works wonders. Never underestimate the mighty cock."

Russia was heard muttering, "Hmmm maybe I should've let him top more often...."

Just as the 4 sat in wonderment, the miracle worker walked in.

"Ahhh that was a good bathroom break," China said, wiping his hands. The unusual and thick silence that greeted him made China pause in his step. "Wh-why are you all staring at me aru?"

All hell broke lose....

"CHINA! RAPE ME! RAPE ME NOW!!!" America screamed as he climbed over the table, knocking his chair over

"Not if I get to him first! Wait your turn petite frere!" France dragged America off the table and lunged for China with his clothes already ripped off.

"Aiiiieeee!" China yelled and ran for his life, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yao! Yao! Wait! Come back so I can become with you this time da?" Russia chased after China right after he knocked France senseless with his pipe.

"MUHAHAHAHA, you can't beat me, Ivan!" England quickly donned on his black cape. "I'll curse you so I'll be the first to get to China's cock!" And he chased after the pair too.

The only people left in the aftermath of the chaos was Korea and Japan.

Korea looked at Japan, looked back at the two unconscious nations, at the door, and then back at Japan. "I never knew chicken soup was that popular."

* * *

Original Author's note:

(get it? Cock = rooster XD)

...Got this from kink_meme. The request was  
_  
Sooooo. A nation overhears China boasting to America on how he just received a healing cock from one of his gods. Suddenly, all these nations are trying to get into China's pants, to China's utter confusion and consternation._

_China comes to the conclusion it must be a dastardly plot to steal away his shiny new healing rooster._

Link for anyone who wants to seriously fill this. I was just doing it for fun because I'm still bored

Ahhh little note in case ppl didn't get it. Remember nations get sick because of their economy? Yea, all the other nations think Japan had a drop in his economy again but in actuality he just really caught the common cold. LOL, crack fic. LOGIC DOESN"T EXIST!

* * *

Er...the title of this originally was "Run!Yao!Run!" but I thought that was too unoriginal so I thought OH! Chinese kids are taught that China looks like a rooster! Then my mind went rolling with the title "Yao is shaped like a cock aka rooster" X"DDD


	13. Squishy COM

Daaang...seriously, how many drabbles did I write? I'm a little surprised myself...

* * *

Ivan thanked Yao as he set two cups of tea down on the mahogany coffee table. He was reaching for his tea when Yao flopped down on the sofa next to him. Ivan paused to look at the smaller man- a look of surprise etched in his features- but Yao refused to meet his eyes. In the end Ivan just shrugged it off and sipped his tea.

Usually whenever he came to visit, Yao always sat across from him in the opposite sofa, however he wasn't about to complain about their new arrangement. They both sat side by side drinking their tea, the calm silence suiting them just fine.

"Ivan," Yao finally said when they both set their empty cups down, "can I ask you a favor?"

"What? Yao-Yao is asking me a favor? This is a surprise," Russia teased. He lifted the delicate hand and kissed the finger tips. "I hope this means I can ask for a 'favor' in return after this." He winked at the blushing Chinese nation, leaving no mistake what kind of favor he had in mind later.

"Shush!" Yao snatching his hand away, glared into the smiling amethyst eyes. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Of course," Russia laughed, "Anything for my Princess Turandot."

Yao narrowed his eyes at the pet name Ivan gave him. He decided to ignore it. "Can you turn around for a minute?"

"Like this?" Ivan asked, showing his back to Yao.

"Yes, just like that."

Ivan jumped slightly as silk-clothed arms suddenly encircled his torso. Before he could recover from the light shock, he felt Yao rest his head upon his shoulder.

"Yao…?" Ivan whispered, afraid to break this intimate moment but also afraid something had happened to Yao to cause this.

He didn't answer.

"Yao," The larger nations said more firmly, shaking the hands clasped around his chest. "What's wrong?"

Yao mumbled something against his back.

Ivan tried to turn and face his southern neighbor, but he tightened his hold. "Yao….What's wrong? You're starting to worry me…."

"I said 'My life-sized Gitty-chan went missing last night so I couldn't fall asleep.'" Yao finally admitted.

Ivan strained his neck to stare at the tomato red face of China, "Are you telling me a grown man like you still needs a stuffed animal to go to sleep?"

Yao pouted his lips. "Yes. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I spent all this morning trying to find him and I couldn't!" He buried his face back into Ivan's back. "You're the next best thing to Gitty-chan so be quiet and let me sleep!"

Ivan just laughed and did as he was told. However, he changed from their uncomfortable sitting position and laid himself down on the sofa with Yao now hugging his front. The exhaustion of the previous night and the soft rise and fall of Ivan's chest, quickly lulled him to sleep.

Soon Ivan heard the light, steady breathing of Yao and knew he fell asleep. It was at this time he allowed himself a congratulatory grin. When he first snuck into Yao's house and stole the oh-so-hated Gitty-chan, he just wanted to get rid of the uncanny spectator in Yao's room. He didn't know it would make Yao cling to him like this.

Yes, most definitely he liked how Yao's affection for Gitty-chan transferred all to him.

Next time, Panda-boy is going down….


	14. 利是逗來 COM

Ivan was sitting on the side...moping...and that's putting it lightly. In truth, he was sending Yao's siblings death glares as he tore up the branches of the cherry tree. He had grabbed it when he followed the Asian siblings outside and watched them all laugh and cry out in delight as the firecrackers went out in loud popping sounds. The thick branch easily snapped in his hand. Right now he was enjoying crushing the delicate petal between his fingers, imagining them to be Yao's siblings.

Today was suppose to be only the two of them; just him and Yao. It was the anniversary of their first 'marriage' and Valentine for god's sake. Chinese New Year lasted for sixteen days damn it! Couldn't Yao just spare this ONE DAY that meant something to the both of them and spend it with him? Apparently the answer was no.

Ivan was seething with burning rage....He was starting to hate the Lunar New Year. Yao not only seem to care about his holiday more than their anniversary, the little man even told him he was getting in the way of their preparations. Which was why he was sitting in the corner while Yong Soo, Mei Mei, and Thanh ran around setting the food in front of the ancestral tablet, burning the paper money, and other things Ivan couldn't comprehend. After the last petal fell and was crushed beneath his feet with a satisfying squish, Ivan looked up to see where Yao was. The Chinese man had his back to him, busy cutting up the roasted pig. He didn't even notice Ivan's presence!

Ivan growled at being ignored. If that's how it was, then he was leaving. Yao doesn't even care that he was here. When they're alone next time, he's going to make Yao pay for this 100 times over!

He got up from his chair, giving Yao's back one final glare before turning around...and came face to face with Hong.

"Happy New Year." The stoic boy said in a monotone voice to Ivan.

Ivan scowled. "I'm not so happy right now. I'm about to leave and your in my way."

He tried to walk past Hong but the other nation just blocked him again.

"Get out of my way!"

"Shut up back there or do I have to stab you to make you shut up?" Yao yelled out, the loud THUMP of a butcher knife hitting the chopping board filled the kitchen.

Ivan's voice dropped down to a vicious whisper, "Don't make me repeat myself, Hong."

"I don't care," Hong Kong replied. "I said 'Happy New Year' and it's tradition you have to give me a red envelope."

"And why should I do that? I don't celebrate Chinese New Year so it doesn't apply to me."

"Of course it does. All married couples have to give out red envelopes, Brother-In-Law."

"Wha-....Say that again?"

"All married couples have to give out red envelopes and that means Yao Dai Ge and you," Hong Kong paused and emphasized the next the part, "Brother. In. Law."

"..."

"..."

Ivan reached into his pocket,"If you call me that again, I'll give you an additional 50 HKD" (Hong Kong Dollars)

Chinese New Year just became Ivan's new favorite holiday~

(And Hong Kong's most profitable time of the year)

* * *

=w= Here's my contribution to the Feb 14th mass celebration thingy. Actually this little shin doody was something I requested for SSanta but since I haven't seen it yet, I hope my SSanta doesn't mind my version right now ___ I just kinda wrote this because I was bored and didn't feel like writing Knocked Up (which explains the crackiness of this fic). I'll take it down one she post her's up.

Chinese New Year is my favorite holiday hands down. It's hectic but I love the atmosphere XD Sadly...I haven't been able to celebrate it for the last two years because of damn college D:

For those of you who don't know the saying "利是逗來" it literally means 'the wealth comes racing towards you'. It's attached to the original Chinese saying of "恭喜发财" (May you come into good fortune). Looking on a forum, ppl speculate the saying "利是逗來" originated from Hong Kong, Taiwan, or the various China towns abroad (who are mostly Cantonese btw before 1970). It's uh...kinda disrespectful (or so I've been told by my parents when I used it on them LOL). But I thought it was funny. Hong Kong doesn't use it here but I thought it would be funny for a title hahaha. Hmmm also on the forum it says the nowadays the saying could be heard on Mainland China as well. True or not, I don't know.


	15. Shouldn'tStrainURselfWhenAbove60 COM

Russia thrust inside of China roughly, pounding into the the smaller man harder and harder. Each time he filled him, the moan ripped from China's lungs became louder; from pain or pleasure, Russia didn't know. But then he got his answer:

"Ack! My hips! My hips! You broke my hip, stupid Ivan!"

* * *

I was writing down a line for Knocked Up aaaaand this image came into my head

=w= And this is why Ivan can't be rough with Yao LOOOOOOOOL. Ahhhh crack. I miss it.

I'm suppose to be writing the serious part but I can't stop myself from imagining crack. This is NOT PART of Knocked Up. I get inspirations for stuff from my own things too lol. I wonder if someone has a comic of this. Talk about ruining the mood though LOL

That is why Yao keeps the tiger balm handy~


	16. Me, Myself, and You INCOMP

"Who are you!" Russia slammed the Chinese nation against the wall and held up by the collar of his shirt; their faces on an inch apart. "What have you done with Yao?"

Despite dangling by his feet, 'China' laughed. "Silly, Vanya~ What are you saying? I AM Yao...or can't you tell the difference?" His hands began roaming Russia's chest. "Feel the difference...." A tongue darted out to taste the larger nation's lips. "Taste it...."

Russia flung him away, wiping his mouth. "You're not Yao. Yao would not act like this. Tell me what you've done with him or-"

"Or you'll what?" Familiar golden eyes laughed at him. "Crush me with your waterpipe?"

When Russia didn't answer, 'China' deign to pity him. "If you want to know what happened to your 'precious little Yao' come with me....It'll prove to be beneficial to the both of us."

*skiiiiiiiip since I only have 4 more minutes left*

Russia followed the smaller man into China's home. He was about to ask him what was the point of bringing him here when a voice sounded from the hallway.

"**Yao**, what did you bring him here?" Another China appeared.

Russia stood stunned and kept switching his gaze between the two before him. While one was expressive in his desires and wants, the other remained cold and emotionless.

"Well, Vanya~" The one who kissed him earlier said, "You wanted you're answer and here it is." He wrapped his hands against the other China and nuzzled against the icy cheek. "We're both China...just incomplete parts of him."

* * *

A scene for the upcoming China x China + Ivan fic I am writing for Zuki.


	17. Beach Day COM

"Ivan...," China's soft voice broke the tranquil silence.

Russia shifted on the sofa, pulling the smaller man lying on top of him in a more comfortable position. His hand idly rubbed the other nation's back in a lazy, comforting manner. "Hm?"

China scooted a little higher until he was directly staring into the hauntingly beautiful eyes. "Tomorrow...let's go to the beach...."

The hand stopped. Russia looked at China with a mild surprise, but he couldn't deny the little pinch of happiness entering his heart. "Why? And so suddenly...."

The lithe nation shrugged, resting his head once again on the Russian's shoulders. His breathe tickled Russia's neck as he answered the larger man's question, "Because you like warm, sunny places."

China snuggled a little closer, burying his nose into Russia's coat. "So we'll go?"

"Yes," Russia gave him a light kiss on the head, "we'll go."

* * *

Because Weland said she had a beach RoChu kink, I wrote this XD


	18. Mafia and Cop INCOMP

A/n: Still on hiatus, but I was organizing all my stories when I ran across this unfinished one. Thought I post it, but I guess I didn't. Unfinished and never will be finished. I just wanted to write the smut scene for this particular story, but re-reading it, I didn't even get to write that scene because I got impatient. This story was written for the purpose of the smut, but didn't even get to the smut XD

You'll have to read the summary, btw, to get a grip of the story.

The content below, including the summary were left as is and unchanged since March 13, 2010. Everything you read is first draft and unbeta'd

* * *

**Summary of what happened so far**: Yao, a first-rate police officer, had been working diligently for years to uncover and bring down the mafia syndicate. In order to do so, he took over the duty of tailing the head of it all, Ivan. There have been on more than one occasion where Yao and his group of officer got tipped off to bust down a drug deal or so, but whenever they arrive, the place was already cleaned out. The only thing left for them was a typed note that said, "Better luck next time". Ivan was toying with them.

Fed up with it all, Yao decided to go under cover and infiltrated the company that Ivan legally ran in broad daylight. He hopes that by doing so, he could uncover some unsavory details on Ivan or at least gain enough of Ivan's trust to be brought into the mafia. Yao thought it would be difficult to get close to Ivan, but on the first day at the company, he was told he would be Ivan's personal secretary.

Under the guise of a being Ivan's secretary…needless to say, he was subjected to sexual harassment XD. Ivan constantly flirted with him and whenever possible, touched his hands, back, butt. At first Yao disliked and even hated such things, but little by little Ivan's charisma and antics started to worm their way in.

After 6 month of no progress, Yao's superior decided to pull the plug on the whole under cover business and told him to quit his job as Ivan's secretary and transfer to another district for awhile to avoid suspicion. After leaving for 2 months, Yao was walking back from home when someone suddenly drugged him from behind.

* * *

Slowly- ever so slowly- Yao drifted back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness. He blinked…and blinked again. Still everything remained pitch black without a hint of light. Yao took a deep breathe. Even through his throbbing, hazy mind, he forced himself to remain calm. It was one of the things drilled into their heads during training.

Licking his dry lips, Yao didn't move or budge; he was trying to grasp his current situation without the use of his eyes. From what he could feel, his hands and feet were bound and he was lying on something soft- probably a bed or something similar. He listened with strained ears to see if someone was with him. Complete silence. Hopefully there was no one with him in the room then. Later he would try and figure out who would dare target him, but now he needed to get out of here.

Yao shifted slightly- testing the ropes binding him- when an achingly familiar voice broke through the stillness.

"You're awake?" The bed creaked and dipped from someone's weight settling beside him, "I was beginning to wonder if I used too much chloroform."

Yao turned towards the voice, surprise and shock running through his body.

"Ivan?" The Chinese croaked through his parched throat.

"Hmm…Ivan? Who is this Ivan?" Yao heard a clink of glass upon glass and then the sound of water being poured, "I would be pretty stupid to reveal who I am, wouldn't I, _Detective _Officer Wang? Here, drink this."

A strong hand lifted him into a sitting position and a glass of water was brought to his lips. Although his dry mouth was dying for water, Yao knocked it away with his bound hands. Water spilled onto the bed sheets; the glass shattered on the wooden floor.

Ivan shook his head. "Tsk. Why did you do that? Now I'll have to clean the mess up."

"You! Is this some sort of sick revenge?" Yao screamed, his hoarse voice protesting every syllable. He was a fool. A stupid, stupid fool. Why, for even a moment, did he become elated when he heard the other's voice? Did he actually think Ivan was here for a friendly social call? How could he forget who he really was? The countless lives the Russian ruined? How could he for a minute, for a second let himself be blinded by the boyish smile Ivan showed him and only him when they were employer and secretary? Stupid…. The one who laughed and treated him to the expensive dinners with a wave of his hand was nothing but an illusion. The Ivan that drugged and tied him was the real thing. The real Ivan- the one Yao swore he would lock behind bars- didn't blink or give a second thought at ending someone's life.

Yao could only inwardly chastise himself as he laughed bitterly, "So you found out I'm an officer. Are you going to kill me now? Or is that coming later? I've heard about some of the things you do for fun. Well screw you to fucking hell!" If he had the strength, Yao would've spit into the general direct of Ivan's face. "I don't deal with mind games. If you're going to kill me, then do it! You were always a bastard. You-"

Ivan roughly gripped the Chinese's face with his hand. "Such dirty words coming from your pretty little mouth. Did you pick that up from working as an officer?"

The aristocratic fingers that once playfully caressed his hands now dug into his cheeks. Stubbornly Yao remained silent; he refused to give Ivan the satisfaction of seeing him writhe from pain.

From the other side of the blindfold, Ivan searched. He searched for the fiery golden eyes he knew Yao must be directing at him. No matter how long he waited though, the answer he wanted would never appear. He turned to lift the pitcher from the nightstand, squeezing the other's jaw tight until it reluctantly opened. "I guess you can say this visit is for revenge, but not because you're an officer," Ivan said conversationally, pouring the contents of the pitcher down Yao's face. The Chinese sputtered and coughed, choking on the water.

As the stream of water fell to become benign droplets, Yao gasped desperately for air. Placing the empty pitcher back, Ivan hummed a soft, happy tune, "There. Not thirsty anymore right? That's the downside of using chloroform. It has the nasty side effects of nausea and dehydration. Any light-headedness, Yao?"

The scent of Ivan's cologne- of spices and something wholly Ivan- assailed Yao's nose; the Russian had dug out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and was using it mockingly. He pretended to show kindness and consideration by wiping away the remnants of water from his face.

Yao turned away, "What do you mean not because I'm an officer? What other reason do you have to treat me like this?"

"Did you think I didn't know who you were?" Ivan asked, moving the handkerchief lower to trail down his captive's neck, "I knew. I always knew."

Yao digested the fact, stunned. "You knew? How?"

"I think the better question would be how could I _not_ notice," Ivan's hands replaced the soft linen; they ran over Yao's soaked body, almost but not quite touching. "I would have to be blind not to see the diligent Officer Wang working so hard to bring me down. You were such an insistent little fly, always buzzing around my territory."

Ivan led Yao's tied hands to his mouth, lightly sucking away the splashed liquid. "You know…there was a point in time when you were supposed to die in a tragic 'accident'. Since your stubbornness deserved praise, you were supposed to die with flare and explosions. Thoughtful aren't I?"

Snarling, Yao snatched his hands away. He barely stopped his hands from shaking- the heat and softness of Ivan's lips imprinted upon his skin. "Since you knew and even wanted to kill me, why did you make me your-"

"-secretary?" Ivan finished the sentence for him, "Because you were interesting. You had eyes only for me. Friends, foes, lovers- none of them wanted me as much as you did."

"You're insane. I only 'wanted' you locked up and punished for your crimes. I hated every fiber of your being!" Yao yelled. The beating of his heart rang loud in his ears; his breathing became irregular- all the training he received during police academy flew from his head. He even failed to realize his use of the past tense.

"I suppose that's true," Ivan idly played with the collar of the slender man's shirt, "I even thought you must have felt _something_ for me- after all, hate and love are just two sides of the same coin- but you left without a word….Suddenly my own personal hound dog went missing. Did you know how I felt?" Ivan asked the question. Yao remained quiet and Ivan didn't expect him to answer. Silently, he raised a hand to graze the smaller man's determined jaw, "Of course you don't."

"You know…I spent a lot of time and money to track you down, Yao." Ivan's hand wandered from his cheeks to his chin before finally hovering right above the kissable lips. "Now, I'm here to make sure the money doesn't go to waste."

**_-Insert smut scene here-_**

Before dawn broke, Ivan slipped away unnoticed. The ropes had fallen away somewhere in the middle of their…intercourse. Yao would never call it making love. Love had nothing to do with it. He looked at his wrists. There were no marks at all; the ropes were never tied tight or knotted to restrain someone.

Staring at his unmarked wrists, Yao curled up into a ball. He wouldn't cry, but shame and self-pity swallowed him. Cruel. Ivan was such a cruel man. He said it was rape...that Yao had no choice in the matter…but his body told a different story. Not once did he say 'no' or 'stop'. Not once did he struggle and break the flimsy binds holding him. If he had…then their little fantasy world would have ended. Ivan would have let him go without a word. They would have returned back to their regular lives never to cross paths again except as enemies.

Cruel, cruel, cruel….

Ivan had given him a choice. He had made it consensual.

_"I know you like me. If you didn't, then you would've let that sniper kill me."_

_"I…don't. I don't like you. I hate you! I can't like you. I'm not suppose to like you. Don't…force me…please."_

_"Then you can say I raped you. You had no choice in the matter. It's not so far from the truth." _ Ivan's choked, desperate voice whispered against his neck. _"All I'm asking for is one night. Let me have you for just one night. You can think of it as a bad dream, but let me be rid of you. This burning in my chest…. Please let it fade away, Yao. Please." _

There are no kisses or murmured loving words. All that was left was the tenderness of his body…the soft, aching pain in his chest. But it would all fade in a few hours. Nothing would be left.

As he promised, it was just a dream.

Nothing more than a bad dream.

* * *

A/n: This story is up for grabs as I have lost interest in it. If I am to finish it, they won't have a happy ending.


	19. Meaning in kisses COM

A/N: Huh...I keep finding my old oneshots. Excuse me as I clean everything out D:

* * *

Raising Yao's hand gallantly to his lips, Ivan placed a delicate kiss on the fingertips.

Yao laughed heartily, his eyes shining with mirth. He cupped the Russian's face and tiptoed to kiss the other's chin.

The corner of Ivan's hinted at a smile. He bent down to nibble gently on Yao's nose. At this point, Yao truly felt like a pair of teenaged lovers playing around; he giggled. With Ivan's face still leveled with his, the smaller nation captured the blond's lips in a brief light kiss. Violet eyes blinked at him in surprise for a moment and Yao coyly covered his smile with the sleeve of his shirt. But soon dawn of realization dawned on the stunned Russian. He wrapped his arms around the Chinese, trailing kisses lazily on the other's neck. Ivan simply grinned against Yao's shoulder when the older nation responded with a kiss to his ear.

* * *

A/N: I'll just label the order and the meaning of each kiss I used in this fic

1) Ivan to Yao: kiss on the hand - I adore you.  
2) Yao to Ivan: kiss on the chin - You are cute!  
3) Ivan to Yao: kiss anywhere else (nose) - You're the best.  
4) Yao to Ivan: kiss on the lips - I love you.  
5) Ivan to Yao: kiss on the neck - I want you.  
6) Yao to Ivan: kiss on the ears - Let's have some fun.

Btw, wrapping your arms around someone's waist means (Ivan to Yao): You're mine and I need you


	20. Human INCOMP

A/N

The original story for 'Snow Day'. I changed it last minute because this story was originally going to span from 1920s-2000s. Too long and I didn't have enough time to complete it before Secret Santa.

Unfinished and never will be finished

* * *

**Present**

Softly, as if from a hazy dream, the pitter-patter of rain descended from the gray clouds above. They slid gracefully along the tiled roof tops before dripping onto the wet grass. Out in the open courtyard, left to the mercy of Shen Long's whimsical temperament, a Xiangqi chessboard became drenched with rain. The etched lines upon the circular stone table became overfilled and droplets of water fell like tears from the rounded edges.

The door from which I gazed at the world outside was adorned by modern glass. Once in the past not so long ago, rice paper and not glass decorated the wooden door. When it rained, windows remained shut lest the cold wind fills the house. Deprived of the damp scenery, the sounds captivated our ears and became our music. When it rained, all other noise became dull, drowned out by the drip-drops of the rain. Now, even if I concentrate, the roaring of cars, the muttering and static twinge of television and radios could be heard.

I sighed at how much the world has changed in the last few decades; my soul becoming weary. My eyes drift from the courtyard to the home inside. The bricks walls, built from cement centuries before, still stand. Paintings of phoenix, flowers, and beautiful maidens were mounted on the walls of this ancient home. However, mixed in with these comforting, traditional sights were those of foreign, contemporary designs. No longer were candles lit with oil to light the darkening evening. The entire house was lit by electrical lamps wired throughout the entire house. Every corner of the siheyuan hummed with electrical wires and the glass windows thumped loudly against the wind.

"It seems we'll have to continue our Xiangqi next week," a soft voice spoke across from me.

These tired eyes of mine glanced at my chess partner. Immediately, I inwardly chastised myself for even forgetting for a moment whose presence I was in. The changes I witnessed in my short 80 years of life is nothing compared to the immortal before me- daintily writing his calligraphy with strong, bold strokes. Heng, shu, henggou….He was writing the character 'rain'. From where I sat, the strokes slowly formed into a word, the word into a poem.

雨中百草秋爛死  
階下決明顏色鮮  
著葉滿枝翠羽蓋  
開花無數黃金錢  
涼風蕭蕭吹汝急  
恐汝後時難獨立  
堂上書生空白頭  
臨風三嗅馨香泣*

Rubbing my wrinkled hands as I watched his flawless fingers dance over the white paper, I wondered which was sadder: to live and change with time or live and watch everything change without you.

I shook my head to clear away the melancholy thoughts. "Yes. I can only hope it won't rain again next week or else we'll never finish our match."

"You've become a formidable opponent, Xiao Min." Yao smiled and set his brush down. "I remember when you use to sit on my lap as I taught you the pieces."

I pursed my lips at the childish name long discarded and never used again, but nonetheless said nothing. To Yao, I'll always be a child. "Whatever moves I place on the board is not of my own making. Whatever accomplishment I do, it is all thanks to the patient teaching of a talented teacher."

"Surely you must take some credit. A teacher must have a brilliant student to past down his knowledge. It is useless if I give you a well and all you partake is but a ladle."

"Pardon my insolence, Wang Dai Ren, but-" Yao held his hand up to stop my retort.

"Yimin, I have told you plenty of times, formalities between us aren't needed. No more of this 'dai ren' business. It's tedious and the court has been demolished for decades." Yao's face softened. "Besides, I think of you and your family as my own."

I shook my head. "It is an honor I am unworthy of. Until my bones turn to dust, I will always be a loyal servant to you, Wang Dai Ren."

Yao sighed, knowing full well my stubbornness. "Of all your family members, you always were the hardest to persuade. A bamboo unyielding, will only break when the wind blows, you know."

I simply bowed my head in acknowledgment.

We sat in companionable silence, letting the methodic ticking of the Grandfather clock fill the room. After awhile, watching the light drizzle now become a downpour, I felt inclined to ask where Yun-Chieh went.

"I think your granddaughter went to go make tea for the both of us. But that was over half an hour ago." Yao replied.

"Ah, then I better go get her then. She must be playing around with the koi fishes again."

Yao tried to help my aching, stiff body up from the chair, but I waved him off. He looked worried but said nothing, allowing me to shuffle out into the hallway. Upon opening the door, the cleansing air of rain welcomed me. The maroon color of the pillar became dark brown against the water. As I turned the corner, careful of puddles, I saw an amazing sight.

Almost exactly like a badly made wushu movie, Yun-Chieh was flying in mid air- crying out her battle cry.

Braginski grunted as my 7 year old granddaughter kicked him square in the stomach.

"You stay away from Yao Gege! You're dirtying him with you impurity! Go away! Shoo! Shoo!"

I sighed, hurrying my steps to stop the escalating fight I knew was coming. Oh, I wasn't worried about Yun-Chieh. Braginski, despite the rumors about him, would never harm a child. I was actually more worried about the Russian himself. Yun-Chieh wasn't known for her calm demeanor. She was quick to anger and even quicker to retaliate. Witnessing Braginski make Yao- the most patient person I know- mad first hand on multiple occasions, I knew it was only a matter of time before my granddaughter does something we'll all regret. However, staring at the Russian grinning at Yun-Chieh, as if telling her it didn't hurt, I perfectly understood her sentiments. I, too, once in my past, shared the exact same uneasiness of the close ties between our Yao and Ivan Braginski.

**Past**

For generations upon generations, spanning over centuries, my family took upon themselves the duty of being Yao's caretaker. We've followed him through every fall and rise of a dynasty and through the times of both famine and prosperity.

I was 5 when I was presented to Yao for the first time and I was dumbstruck at his ethereal beauty. He was inhuman in his perfection. When he asked me for my name, I stuttered my reply, ending it with "Xiao Jie". I heard my father gasp above me and before I could figure out what I did wrong, my father twisted my ear and yelled at me for my insolence.

"How dare you call Yao a woman," he said, "What use are you're eyes if you can't tell that he's a man!"

I closed my eyes and flinched as my father raised his fist, but immediately Yao stopped my father. "Wait, he's just a child. There's no need for such harsh punishment for something so little."

"But, my lord-" Yao cut my father off.

"It's fine, it's fine. This isn't something to linger upon." He gazed at me, a soft smile on his lips. "Now, would you like some rice cake, little one?"

I looked at the proffered deserts in front of me and then looked at my father for approval. My father gave a stiff nod and I quickly bounded towards the plate. Yao laughed at my enthusiasm and patted me on the head as I ate. I looked at the immortal being through my lashes and felt a sense of pride. I would be serving this person for the rest of my life- this beautiful and kind person. In my little heart, I vowed I would be the best caretaker he had every seen.

However, that task was harder to accomplish than I thought.

By the time I began training to be Yao's caretaker, China and Russia had already established a relationship. Every few days, Braginski would come to Yao's house and they would sit. Sometimes they would sip tea and talk about nonsensical things or sometimes they would simply enjoy each other's silence. Young as I was, I felt whatever they had went beyond platonic friendship.

I asked my father once why Yao would spend so much time with the Russian. My father was aware of the growing ties between our nation and the northerner. He was even more wary of it than me.

"I can't be help, Yimin," He said grunted as he chopped the pork meat, "We are weak right now. Divided." He looked out the kitchen window to see the two nations laughing and spit to the side as if getting rid of a nasty taste in his mouth. "We have to rely on FOREIGN help to get Yao whole again." He glared at the scene before him and his knife cutting into the meat with a THUMP. "Yao has to FLIRT with...with that THING or else our wish won't be fulfilled." Another THUMP on the cutting board. "But don't worry, it's all just an act. Our beautiful China won't succumb to such dirty thing!"

I watched my father's retreating back before glancing back to where Yao and Braginski sat. A petal had fallen on Yao's black hair. A gentle smile on his face, the Russian reached forward to remove the plum blossom. From the soft blush on Yao's cheeks and warmth in his eyes, I wasn't quite convinced this was all just a simple act on Yao's part.

* * *

A/n:

As requested by my Secret Santa, she wanted the view of Yao and Ivan through their leader or human aides eyes. I made up a fictional character 'Yimin" that would view Yao's changing relationship through his eyes.

The original set up and particular scenes I was going to include:

_First meeting with Yao as a child of 5. Met him in 1923_  
2. Northern Expedition  
• See Yao and Ivan being lovey dovey between 1926-1927  
o Ivan: You don't have to be strong. I'll piece you back together  
Yimin gags at the sappiness and Yao laughs  
o Sneaking at night, worried what Ivan was up to spending the night, Yimin hears Yao moaning and panting, "No more. Stop" and runs in to see Ivan on top of Yao and ends up hitting Ivan over the head with an incense stick. Yao's mortified, Ivan laughs, and Yimin is completely lost as to why both of them aren't wearing clothes.  
• Confront Yao on why he likes Ivan

_During War of Resistance_  
• Mentions of Ivan adamant support of China and Yimin's changing view of Ivan buuuut  
• Tells Yao that Ivan has abandoned them for his own selfishness in 1941  
o Yao: He has not abandoned me. How can something be abandoned if they were never there to begin with? Yimin, Ivan and I are different from normal human beings. My body may seem human but my soul lives among the masses. Ivan and I are lovers…but above all we're nations. Soviet and China. We both knew this when we decided to be together. When Germany falls, Ivan will come back  
• And he did. After the war in Europe ended, he came back.  
o It was said it was upon the order of Stalin and with conditions Mongolia be ceded but seeing their reunion there was no doubt in my mind Ivan's dedication to Yao

_Civil war_  
o There relationship might've started with their connection of the CCP but it has grown beyond that. At night when I walk by Yao's room, I can hear his anguish cries and Ivan's comforting him. Even though the Soviet wishes to spread their Communist ideology, Ivan understands the pain of civil war. Even his heartbreaks for China in the pending war and lost of lives hanging over our heads.

_People's Republic of China_  
o Celebration but for how long? More and more each day we see evidence of the strained relations between our leaders. When will this false happiness last? But Yao and Ivan doesn't seem to mind and live on in the present, enjoying what they can.

_Sino-Soviet Split_  
o Today I introduced him to my son, the next generation that will take care of him. I finally see a smile although it remained empty. Yao always stares to the north, a look of longing and sadness etched on his face. I comfort him and treat him as the child with a broken heart. He may be older than the legends of the Yellow Emperor but it doesn't mean I cannot treat him as a child. He have seen more of life than me but when it comes to love, as a human, I have experienced more in my short time on earth,

_Present day_  
o Chides his grandchild and tells him to apologize to Ivan. The grandchild reluctantly apologizes and Ivan pets her head and smiles. The child then goes to complete his task and get tea for Yao. Yimin walks Ivan to where Yao is. They start talking and  
Ivan: Ah! I remember you. You were the child that hit me over the head with an incense stick. That was your grandchild? *laughs* Maybe I'm destined to be hated by Yao's loyal caretakers.  
Yimin: Yao…is very precious to us.  
Ivan: He is not a child. He is older than all of us combined.  
Yimin: Yes but it does not change the fact that we revere him. Whenever he is with you, he is not the perfect god we see in our eyes.  
Ivan: No one is perfect. Even Yao.  
Yimin: Yes, I can see that. And I thank you.  
Ivan: Thank me? For what? For ruining the image of Yao-Yao?  
Yimin: Yes. (and I said nothing more)  
Ivan: You are a funny little man.  
o Silence until Ivan asks what made him change his opinion  
o Yimin tells Ivan about his conversation he had with Yao during when the Soviet pulled out during WWII and during the Sino-Soviet Split. And asks Ivan's opinion on it  
o Ivan slowly tells him his views and thoughts during those times.


	21. The trouble with accents COM

I admit, I stole this idea from pixiv:

www(dot)pixiv(dot)net/member_illust(dot)php?mode=medium&illust_id=13358438

Rather than say this little drabble is a rip-off, let's consider it an advertisement 8D. Even if you can't read Japanese, the strip is pretty self explanatory~

If you can't see it, that means you need to sign up for pixiv.

* * *

"Yao~," A familiar and dread inducing voice said China's name. Swallowing his frustrated groan, the Chinese man put on his best diplomatic smile before turning around to face his northern 'friend'.

"Yes, Russia aru, how may I help you?"

China had expected the usual: "Become one with Mother Russia, Yao", "Yao-Yao, I'm cold. You'll share some of your warmth with me, da?", or something similar. It might have moved his heart just a _little_ bit to be 'confessed' to over and over again if it weren't for the fact that Russia said it to everyone.

At least that was the idea until Russia smiled his smile and said something unexpected, "я тебя люблю (I love you)."

The way China slammed into the wall behind him, it was like a canon had hit him in the chest. "WHAT?"

"Is something the matter?" Russia cocked his head, eyeing his Chinese companion in concern.

Despite the rapid beating of his heart, the red flush he could feel heating his face, China shook his head. He did _not_ feel even a teeny, tiny bit happy that Russia said he loved him. His traitorous, over imaginative brain _did not_ wonder what it would be like to pull that blonde head down and him senseless. "N-no. Nothing's wrong aru. I-I think I heard you wrong….Can you repeat what you said aru?"

"It would be my pleasure," Russia perked up, practically dancing on his tippy toes, "я тебя люблю."

Violet eyes gazed at him with pure confidence and joy as Russia repeated his confession. This time, China had to admit he melted a little bit...

That was before Russia finished his sentence.

"Yao, I wanted to ask you how to say 'I love you' in Chinese."

"What?" Was Russia a romantic and wanted to confess in Chinese instead? "Why aru?"

"You know you're new secretary that follows you around? The one with a mole by her lips?" Russia explained, "I want to tell her I like her. She's a lot prettier than you're last secretary. Mr. Hu's was too bald for my taste."

China scowled. In under a minute, he had built an image of him and Russia prancing in a field together and had it shredded and burned just as fast. He shoved Russia in the chest before walking off. "Tell her yourself," He shouted behind him, "I'm not about to meddle in your love affairs, _especially_ if it involves one of my people aru!"

With his longer legs, Russia easily caught and kept up with the brisk pace the smaller nation set. "Aw, but Yao, you said you'd help me."

"I said nothing of the sort aru!" China snapped, "Look it up yourself on the internet aru!"

"But it's faster this way~" The northern nation grabbed his wrist, turning him back around. "You'll be helping me get someone I like. I'll stop bothering you after this. I know you don't like me so this is a win-win situation for the both of us. Please, Yao, won't you help me get the girl of my dreams?"

China swallowed. Russia was right. He _didn't_ like him. That's why he always ran away when the larger man called his name right? The reason he ignored Russia's numerous invitations to movies, a stroll in a park, or a cup of tea was because he hated him isn't it? So why was he hesitating to push his problem to someone else?

"It's '我愛你'," China said through clenched teeth. No matter the reason he was always irritated with the Russian, he would be the bigger person. He _will_ congratulate the _lovely_ couple _if_ they ever got together….After his secretary got back from her long vacation back in her rural village that is.

"Wō āi nī?" Russia repeated.

China shook his head, bewildered at how someone could butcher his language so much. "No. It's wǒ ài nǐ aru."

"Wō ái ní?" Russia tried again without success.

"Read my lips," China pointed to his mouth, "It's Wǒ. Ài. Nǐ. Ok aru?"

"Yes, I think I got it. It's Wò ǎi nì."

Annoyed beyond belief, China grabbed the collar of Russia's jacket and dragged him down until their faces were leveled. "Goddamn it, Ivan! Wǒ ài nǐ! What's so hard about it aru? Clean out your ear wax and listen to me carefully aru! Wǒ ài nǐ! Wǒ ài nǐ! Wǒ ài nǐ! Do you get it yet aru? Wǒ ài nǐ!"

"Oh, my fucking God, I knew it!" The sound of a fatty, slushy falling to the floor snapped China back to reality. His golden eyes rounded onto two people. One was England who was gaping at him like fish out of water. The other person- the one who spoke- was, of course, America. "I knew it! I knew you two Commies were together! I don't know Chinese, but I've watched enough of Kung Fu movies to know you just confessed to fucking Russia! You two are _so_ going down once I get out of this recession!" America started fanning himself, "Whew, I'm gonna need some Ben and Jerry's to calm myself down. Let's go Iggy."

"No!" China called out after them, "No! You got it wrong aru! I was just-"

"Hey, Yao. Nǐ ài wǒ (you love me)?" Russia whispered in his ear in perfect, unaccented Chinese, "Wǒ yǐ jīng zhī dào le (I already knew that). I just didn't think you would be so bold as to tell the whole world~"

Confused, China blinked. Blinked again. "M-my secretary...a lie?" China gasped from shock when he finally figured out the truth, "You tricked me?"

"What did you expect?" Russia replied, stealing the chance to kiss China's stunned lips. "How else was I going to get you to confess to me?"

* * *

If I was in the mood, I would expand to make it a oneshot, but I'm still drain from writing from before the hiatus. Half-assed stories is about the most I can do until I get back my mojo.

The comic strip this was based on didn't go like this, but I couldn't help myself in making Yao jealous for Ivan. Don't get much of that and I do think Ivan would use that jealousy to his advantage when he can XD


	22. Winter Wonderland ver2 INCOMP

A/n: This was gonna be my contribution to a Christmas themed fanbook, but I decided to scrap it. I simply didn't like it. You'll notice that the beginning is almost similar to "Winter Wonderland". I took that concept and used it here. In the end, I still gave up on it XD

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon; taking with it its' cherished warmth.

Unseeingly, shimmering gold eyes stared out of the cave's entrance. White. For hours and hours on end, snow obscured his vision as it continued to pour down from the sky. Not a hint of another color, not even a single sound penetrated the blizzard's barriers. It was as if the snow had closed him off from the world; as if it wanted to hide him from the war, the bloodshed, the ugliness of it all.

He shivered, pulling the wool blanket tighter around him. So far away from home and unable to see the setting sun, he still knew when night approached. There wasn't a specific reason why he knew. Perhaps it was from experience and old age or perhaps it was the tightening sting of the scar marring his back, but nonetheless a sinking sensation filled his heart.

"You looked troubled, Yao." China twitched at the way the other nation said his name- teasing, savoring. Intimate. "Maybe I can help you relieve the stress, da?"

China continued to stare at the howling storm outside, pointedly avoiding the gleaming lavender eyes boring into him. "I don't need any of your so called help,_Russia_."

To China's irritation, an amused chuckle met his stony reply. He clenched his jaws, willing himself to stay still, to let none of his volatile emotions show on his face. Russia was trying to bait him; the sadistic nation revealed in people's misery and pain. Enough was enough. He was sick and tired of being a puppet show- dancing and singing to the tunes of the Western countries. Never again would he allow any of them the satisfaction of seeing his inner anguish.

"My, aren't you moody today?" Wrapping his arms around his knees, Russia smiled sweetly at China. "I bet you I know why you're in such a bad mood."

"Do you now?" China asked without much interest.

"You were thinking of your siblings and how you'll spend another year without them."

For a moment, China sat stoic still. Russia's answer echoed hollowly inside the cave until at last the final syllable was swallowed by the dank, cold walls. The sound of the roaring wind retreated as if it felt the tension rise between the two men. In its' absence, a suffocating silence reigned. Slowly, China turned his eyes towards the younger nation, seeing him for the first time since they began traveling together. The fire sputtered and crackled, sending sparks flying in the air between them.

"Russia, we are allies for the duration of this war and I'm grateful for all the help you've given me so far," China said in a soft, but unwavering voice, "But don't even begin to think you understand me. You know nothing about me or my family."

"My poor deluded, Yao. You think the only people that understand you are your precious brothers and sisters. Other than your broken family members, no one else can get close to you," Russia laughed, "You'd be wrong on both counts."

Still smiling, Russia cocked his head. Violet eyes raked over the slender man, lingering here and there, taking in every minute detail. The hair on the back of China's neck rose from the unnerving way Russia gazed at him. Over the decades, he became accustomed to the business like way the other nations eyed him. How much more could they take from him? What other unfair treaties could they force him to sign? More than once in the past, his northern neighbor gave him the same kind of cold, calculating look. However, right now over the flickering fire, his eyes spoke of a different kind of interest. It was warm and almost inviting. It was something China didn't want to explore further.

"What is it that you're trying to say?" China snapped with quiet ferocity.

"I've told you over and over, Yao, that no one knows you better than I do," Russia stated with a chuckle, "You've noticed haven't you? How over the years my eyes strayed towards you? I've watched you for so long that I know what you're thinking just by the smallest changed in your facial features."

China laughed caustically in reply, "Is that suppose to me impress me? That you're my own personal stalker?"

"No, of course not," Russia giggled at the silly Chinese and his silly comments. Stifling his laughter, he gazed at China with amusement. He wasn't done explaining yet. "I'm simply telling you, you have no one else, but me now. Right now, no one but me cares if you smile or cry. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea…all of them abandoned you." Russia said with a smile, "Or you actually abandoned them. I wonder how they felt when their older brother, China, had to give them away as collateral. Did they cry themselves to sleep the first few nights? And Japan….How is the sword wound holding up by the way? I haven't asked, but what with the recent pillaging of your cities and villages, it hasn't reopened has it?"

"Be quiet…."

Ignoring China's whispered warning, Russia continued, "You're alone, Yao. Beaten and alone. You have no one. You haven't had anyone to call family for years. When you asked for help to fight against your own brother, no one came to help you. No one but me. So tell me again who-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" China banged his fist violently against the rocks behind him and the cave trembled from the force.

Loose pebbles from the cave wall lightly rained down upon the two nations, but it offered no distraction. Hate and displeasure apparent for all to see, the fire's shadow danced across their faces as they stared at one another without a word, without a sound.

Fury, rage, loathing coursed through China's veins. How dare he? How dare he? How dare the Russian mention the shambled state his family was in? He had no right. No right! It was their fault that his family was reduced to this. They tore everyone away from him. He could still remember the smirk on England's face as he led Hong Kong away. And Japan….His sweet, little, naïve brother seduced by the Western ways; his mind poisoned by their sweet words. His brother- his Ju Hua- leaving him to side with his new found friends….

Just like that, everything he wanted to hurl at his companion- the stinging words, the hurtful phrases- vanished. China slumped against the wall, no longer caring if he seemed weak or strong in front of the wintry nation. Tired- all his strength leaving with his anger- he closed his eyes and sighed.

What was the point? Why get angry? He should be use to this by now. The feeling of betrayal, disappointment plagued him for far too long. It was his anger that held him together till now; it was his wish to wreck havoc, to get revenge on those that carved him into pieces that fueled him.

But no more. No more….

Everything lost meaning the moment pale, shaky hands held the katana and sliced into his flesh.

He just wanted his family. He missed having his little brothers and sisters sitting around him on the dinner table- smiling, laughing, and yes, even bickering. He just wanted it all back.

China swallowed, a bitter taste in his mouth.

Now, he only wished this war to be over. There was no point in reminiscing the past when the one he was fighting was the last person he wanted to hurt or be hurt by. For his people, he would see this through, but he was so weary. So, so goddamn weary.

"Yao?" Russia's quietly called out for him, "Are you mad at me?"

Eyes still shut tight, China couldn't see the blonde's expression. However, he could imagine Russia masking- but not quite successful- his condescending grin with a look of pity and concern. China didn't want to deal with this right now. He didn't want the Russian poking and prodding all his hurts and aches with salt-tipped words designed to wound. Not when his defenses were down. Not when everything he was thinking and feeling could be easily read on his face. In the end, China decided it would be best to ignore him.

Minutes ticked by. The night grew late. China breathed a sigh of relief when Russia remained silent. He snuggled deeper into his blanket, taking this chance to rest his eyes. It had been a long day that day and his little bout with his neighbor didn't help matters either. The temptation of sleep was just pulling at him when Russia's muffled words jerked him back awake. He lifted his startled eyes towards his companion; his earlier intentions completely forgotten. "What did you say?"

Huddled in his little corner, Russia buried his face deeper against his knees. "I said I was sorry. Please don't be mad at me….Please don't."

China's lips parted in surprise. The confidence and arrogance from before all but disappeared; in its' place was a nation curled up in a tight ball, trembling. Completely perplexed at Russia's drastic change, China silently wondered what he should do. It was a fact he didn't like the younger man, but they were allies. To him, Russia was insufferable on most occasions, yet he owed him. When Russia was baiting him, what he said was the truth; China couldn't deny it. The whole world had turned their backs on him, letting him fend for himself against Japan. The only one who offered help was Russia. Oh, China knew Russia wasn't doing it for him. Nonetheless, it didn't diminish the genuine gratitude he felt when he finally had someone to stand by his side again.

A whimper from Russia's side of the cave caused China to purse his mouth. He debated for a few moments longer and then, against his better judgment, stood up. In a few short, strides he crossed the cave to where Russia sat and threw his blanket at him.

"Wrap this around you before you freeze to death!" He flopped down beside the Russian, purposely looking away from teary lavender eyes peeking at him from beneath the cover. He scowled, turning his blushing face away. "What are you looking at? Hurry and wrap that around you! You're cold aren't you?"

"You're not angry at me?" Russia asked.

**Will not be continued. Story terminated**

**

* * *

**A/n:

_Scenes that were gonna be added_

1) Wet cheeks rubbed against his face and China didn't have the heart to push him away.

"Are you always such a cry baby?" China asked without heat.

Russia nodded. "Only if I know it'll help me get a girl."

China sucked in an indignant breath at the unspoken implication. Russia just called him a girl! But before he could vent, Russia wrapped the blanket around them tighter, whispering against his neck. "This feels nice. Can I hold you a bit longer, Yao? At least until I'm warm again?"

2) Each of them discuss how they celebrate the winter season. Ivan mentions he secretly misses Christmas ever since the Soviet Union banned it. Yao says he might not have Christmas, but he has the Dongzhi festival instead. They exchange stories about their past and how they celebrated each holiday. They find that they both yearn for the time when they were carefree and together with their family.

3) Ivan tells Yao he should kiss him because it's the thing to do when you're under a mistletoe. Yao admonishes him since there's not a single mistletoe around. Nonetheless, he admits to himself that he was lonely and Ivan wasn't such a bad guy after all. He kisses him on the cheek. "Happy holidays, Ivan."


	23. Tea Time For Two Rough Draft INCOMP

A/n: Rough draft of 'Two Time for Two". Originally posted under the title "Tea Lovers" in May-June, 2010, but deleted because of hiatus and because I didn't like the direction the story was taking. Definitely gonna rewrite :D

* * *

**Prompt from Kink_Meme:**

_"2001, their governments finally give up being petulant to each other, sign a cooperation treaty and stick their respective nations in a room together with the general gist of "Okay, you know what to do now with the whole allying-with-each-other thing. We'll be back in the morning 'k. ;Db"_

_China__ and __Russia__: "..."_

_Atmosphere: [awkward. Really awkward]_

_Because while they don't really hate each other (honestly, that was mostly propaganda bluster from their governments) and their previous alliance was good while it lasted, how are you supposed to react with your ex."_

* * *

"You're joking," China said in disbelief, stopping in his tracks to stare horrified at his leader.

Chairman Jiang gave his nation a pitying look and sighed, "If I was kidding, I wouldn't have bought you a new suit to wear to this meeting. Now hurry. We mustn't keep them waiting."

Jiang Zemin didn't even take half a step forward when an iron grip took hold of his shoulder. "YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I-"

"Yao, relax," Jiang spoke softly in an effort to calm his nation back down.

"Relax? How do you expect me to relax when you just told me to sell my body!"

"I didn't tell you to sell your body. I just told you it might be beneficial if you resumed your carnal relationship with Mr. Braginski."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!" China shouted, unconsciously tightening his hold. "And don't you dare discuss my…my sleeping habits again! It's none of your business!"

Jiang Zemin winced slightly from the sudden increase in pressure on his arm. He patted the hand squeezing him paternally. "Yao, calm down. You're yelling and causing a commotion. People are staring."

Sure enough when China looked up, he found himself staring at many curious onlookers. China blushed and dropped his voice to a vicious whisper, "I'm not going to sleep with him. That's final. The treaty can be signed even without me in his bed."

"I didn't say you had to sleep with Mr. Braginski today," Chairman Jiang replied, finally able to pry China's hand off his now bruised arm, "I simply said it would be beneficial to both parties if you two resumed the relationship you had before the Split."

China glared, thinking how selfish that presumption was. He and Russia weren't children of rivaling families where a union between the two of them would solve everything. More often than not, sex just complicated things. Feelings you weren't suppose to feel would suddenly bubble forth. Love, lust, obligation, duty, and emotions- they all tangle up until the difference between the truth and lie was needle thin. Life as a nation was already hard enough; he didn't need to make it more difficult.

"Does Russia know about this plan of yours?" China huffed out in exasperation.

"I would think so," Jiang Zemin said with unconcern, "It was one of the proposals sent to both President Putin and me."

China slapped his forehead. Great. After fifty or so years of separation, he was finally meeting Russia for the first time…and he was expected to jump his bone. How humiliating could this get?

"I booked you two a lovers' suite at a hotel. Invite him there when the meeting's over, Yao."

Never mind. Apparently it could get worse. Much worse.

"Chairman, I don't mean to be rude, but what were you thinking? I am not agreeing to this!"

"Hush, no more arguing," Chairman Jiang said firmly as they were led to a grand door at the end of the hall, "Do as you wish Yao, but keep in mind the interest of your people."

China closed his eyes and clicked his tongue from disgust. "I don't see how my sex life would affect any of you. In fact, considering our population problem, it would be a good idea if-"

A familiar low timbre laughter cut the rest of his sentence short. China's eyes snapped open, his embarrassed gaze meeting amused violet eyes. Even from where he stood, China could see Russia still looked the same, still exuding the same confidence and strength. Basking in the ambiance of the July summer sun, his silver blond hair shined with health

The Chinese nation looked away, heat rising to his cheeks. It's been a long time since he last saw Russia. He looked well from what China could tell. Perhaps a tad bit thinner compared to his memories, but the lost in weight took nothing away from him. The navy blue suit he chose to wear was tailored to perfection. It fit snuggly across his strong shoulders, stretching to show the muscles beneath. Rather than hinder him from the tight fit, it emphasized his finesse. Every movement he made spoke of restrained control and gentlemanly sensuality.

China blushed harder. He knew the body beneath the clothes; knew it very well. His mind unconsciously undressed the other nation and brought back the memories of when the larger body rose above him, the heat of Russia scorching, burning, hot. He could remember the Russian's breath playing against his ear; the quite murmur of the other endearingly calling his name- a plea, a prayer for China to touch him, to share the same pleasure he felt.

Red faced, China shot daggers into the back of his leader's head. _Stupid, Jiang. If he hadn't said anything, I wouldn't be having these stupid fantasies!_

"Chairman Jiang, thank you for coming here," The President welcomed them with a smile and a handshake.

"Thank you for inviting us and your wonderful hospitality," Chairman Jiang took the President's hand, "I hope that we can return the favor in the future when a visit can be made in Beijing?"

As their leaders exchanged words through their respective translators, China was left alone with Russia. The political chatter around them filled the heavy silence between the two nations. They stared at one another, each lost in their own thoughts of how long and how fast fifty years could go by. In the 5 decades they were apart, many things have changed and many things have stayed the same. It was up to them to be able to tell the difference.

"How have you-"

"It's been a long time since-"

Words stumbled and collided as Russia and China tried to strike up a conversation; so eager they were to break the stifling awkwardness.

"Why don't you-" Russia started.

"Please, finish-" China began.

Silence. They stood at a stand still. Dark amber met with cool amethyst; their eyes spoke volumes yet their voices remained mute. Perhaps it was better that way. Half a century passed them by without a word or letter exchanged between them. They had settled into a habit of sharing glances, but dutifully ignoring each other under the pretense of hate between their two countries. It was a bleeding wound at first- agony comparable to drowning- but as months turned into years and then into decades, it lessened into a simple nagging dull sting. It has become instinctual to stay quiet when they were alone. Now all of a sudden they were expected to speak again, to be the best of friends or maybe even more. How were they even going to break the invisible wall they carefully erected for themselves? Where would they even start?

"Ivan, I shall be taking Chairman Jiang to another meeting room to go over the finer details of the treaty. During this time, please treat Mr. Wang very _kindly_."

Russia smiled wryly, not missing a beat. "Of course. Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Yao," China's leader gave him a look that left no room for interpretation, "Be a man. Do the right thing*."

Watching the two conniving bosses walk out the room, China grimaced. Just how obvious did they want to be? They might as well have said, "We're leaving so be good boys and have sex while we're gone." China finally understood a little bit why his pandas had such low libido. It was mortifying for people to expect and know what happened behind closed doors. They couldn't even talk for god's sake! How were they supposed to….

"China," Russia's soft voice was suddenly unnervingly close, the tiny hairs that escaped his hair tie swayed with the other's breath, "why don't we-"

"NO!" China screamed, pushing Russia away and scurried to the far side of the table, "You perverted beast! Get away from me!"

"What are you talking about?" Russia asked perplexed.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're up to and I'm telling you I don't want it!" China shouted, his eyes half-crazed from panic, "I'm not emotionally ready for this so don't you dare-"

"Offer you tea?" Russia quirked up an eyebrow.

"T-tea?" China squeaked confused, "You're offering me tea?"

Russia laid a hand on the back of his neck, a faint pink coloring his cheeks. "I thought you would like it that's all. I remember you telling me tea calmed you down. If you're that against it, though…."

"No!" China yelled before quickly correcting himself when he saw Russia's crestfallen face, "I mean, I would love tea. I just didn't expect you to offer me any." China mentally slapped himself for how offensive that sounded. He tried again. "Sorry, I didn't mean you wouldn't be hospitable enough to offer me a drink. I was just expecting something else."

"What were you expecting that you were so repulsed by it?"

"I-I wasn't repulsed exactly," China stuttered, his wild imagination from before coming back to haunt him, "I-I was just not mentally prepared…."

"China-"

"My throats dry. Is your throat dry?" China smiled stiffly, "How about that tea? We should talk more after we get our tea."

Russia gave him an odd look, but obligingly excused himself to walk to the other side of the room where a hot water dispenser and other little knick-knacks were conveniently placed (just in case they needed to replenish their energy later).

China sighed in relief, settling down exhausted in a cushioned chair. Maybe Russia didn't know about the plan after all. He hoped that was the case. It would start things off on the wrong foot if he had to reject Russia's advances if the larger nation decided to take the proposal to heart. China was just thinking of ways to politely say no when a light flowery fragrance teased his senses. He took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying the wonderful aroma as his eyes unwittingly followed the source of the scent.

Russia was steadily preparing their tea, the steam from the hot water billowing around him. Golden eyes roamed over that proud back and China loosened his tie, suddenly feeling incredibly warm. Russian summer couldn't compare to the humid in the Southern parts of him, but it was enough to have his skin feel tight and unbearable.

It wasn't as if he _didn't_ want to sleep with Russia, but the fact remains they were no longer lovers. They weren't even friends. They were just acquaintances who share the same borders. What they used to be has no significance to who they are now. Once something was broken, it can never be restored. China frowned slightly.

"Why the grim expression?" Russia placed a cup of tea down in front of China before taking a seat across from him.

"Oh!" China jumped in his chair, forgetting despite his size, the Russian's footsteps were quiet like soft rain, "I-I-I. Nothing. It's nothing."

"Hm." Russia eyed him over the rim of his cup, but decided not prod him further. "I'm not sure how you take this type of tea, but I didn't add any sugar or milk. I hope you don't mind."

China wrinkled his nose, making clear what he thought about sugar and milk in tea. Russia chuckled, sipping his Darjeeling tea silently.

The older man cautiously reached for his own tea, but stopped short. "Will you stop that?" The Chinese nation scowled.

"Stop what?" Russia smiled angelically.

"Staring at me! It's unnerving!"

"Was I staring?" The blond asked surprised, "I didn't even notice."

"Well now that you know, stop it!"

"I just want to see your expression when you drink your tea, China."

China narrowed his eyes, staring at the dark liquid suspiciously. Russia wasn't trying to drug him was he?

"Don't worry, China" Russia laughed, reading exactly what China was thinking, "I didn't put anything weird in it. I just want to see if you could tell what tea it is. That's all. I promise."

"When you say it like that, it makes it seem even fishier," China mumbled, taking a sip of the tea anyway. The moment the liquid touched the tip of his tongue, China's eyes widened from delight and surprise. "Bai Lin tea! Where'd you get this? I thought all trade stopped after-" China stopped himself from completing his sentence. All tea trade between the Soviet and China stopped when the split happened. They both knew that.

Russia shrugged it off. "Remember the batch of tea leaves you gave me after your civil war? That was the last of it. I won't need to save it anymore since we are going to resume our relationship right?" He gazed at China tenderly. "At least I hope we do."

China grabbed his tea, taking big scalding gulps; he made sure the porcelain cup was directly blocking his view of Russia's eyes.

Was that a confession? A declaration of love? China didn't know. His hands were shaking and his heart thudded loudly in his ears. Does that mean Russia knew about the proposal about sleeping together? Is that what he meant about 'resuming their relationship'? China glanced to the right and then to the left. He hoped Russia didn't mean right here and now. Maybe he should mention about the suite his boss booked….

"China, you don't have to look so nervous," Russia calmly took another sip of his Darjeeling, "I'm not going to push you on the table and have my way with you. I'm more civilized than that. There's a bed in the adjourning room."

China effectively spluttered and choked on his tea.

Russia leaned back in his chair, smiling benevolently at China's gaping mouth and flushed face. "Though if you want me to, I wouldn't mind doing it on the table. It'll definitely be one of the more memorable treaties I've ever been a part of."

**TBC**

* * *

Continuation after my hiatus...which I don't even know when it'll happen XD Probably after December ^^;;


	24. Speak No Evil Rough Draft INCOMP

A/n:

OTL of all the incomplete story before the hiatus, THIS is the worse. I'm a little hesitant to even post this awful fic. OOC in Yao and it's not even the direction I wanted to head in :/

Original posted under the name "Collar"(?) May-June 2010, but took it down because I HATED IT! I will DEFINITELY rewrite this bullsh*t XD.

* * *

Tired of waiting for the larger nation, China plopped down in the middle of Russia's massive bed, sighing. He turned to his side to eye the double door with a glare. The sun was already beginning to set; the meeting was taking longer than expected, but as much as he wanted to sulk, he couldn't blame Russia for not keeping him company. China sighed again, closing his eyes. It was his own fault dropping by unannounced. At least Russia welcomed him with a smile and hug before ushering him apologetically to his room.

He took in a deep breath, the scent of Russia immediately assaulting, surrounding him- relaxing his body on the warm, comforting bed. Gradually, without him noticing until it was too late, the tiredness from the day took a toll on his body. Like the setting sun, China felt himself slip into the night and darkness.

A few hours later, the sound of the door clicking open fell on deaf ears. The plush carpet muffled his heavy footsteps as Russia walked in, quickly scanning the room for an inkling of China's presence. For a moment, he worried that perhaps the older nation got impatient of waiting and left. A sense of disappointment was settling in the pit of his stomach when he finally caught sight of a small figure nestled between his sheets. Russia smiled, peeling off his coat and dropping it on a nearby chair. The bed creaked, the sheets rustled as he bent down to admire China's curled, sleeping form.

"Like a cat," Russia whispered quietly, the back of his hand brushing softly against porcelain cheeks.

China sighed in his sleep, instinctively pressing into the heart achingly familiar warmth. Slowly he woke up- his long charcoal lashes fanning his face- to find Russia smiling tenderly down at him.

"Sorry for making you wait." Russia bent down and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"No, it's okay. I was just resting for a bit. I'm not really tired," China murmured, watching Russia through hooded eyes.

"Are you sure? Other than sleeping, there's only one more activity a couple can do in bed," Russia said, unknotting his tie. "Are you tempting me?"

The huskiness of China's voice owed nothing to sleepiness. "I wouldn't know. Am I? I'm just lying here, watching you undress. How is that tempting you?"

Placing his hands on either side of China's head, Russia loomed over the other's languid body. He leaned forward, his breath playing along China's lips. "You were tempting me the moment you knocked on my door in nothing more than your measly shirt." He tugged on the scoop neckline of the Chinese's sweater. "You're still trying to tempt me or why else would you stay in my room and sleep on my bed, hm?"

"I was getting tired?" China ventured to say.

"Liar." Russia nipped the older man's bottom lip as punishment before nursing the stinging pain with his tongue. "I already asked if you were tired."

"Must have slipped my mind. How careless of me." China cupped the back of the Russian's neck, closing the small distance between their bodies, and subsequently ending their pointless banter. They both wanted this and had waited long enough.

Soft lips collided and touched gently, taking their leisure time to explore and savor each other's taste. China's hands roamed over the larger man's torso, tugging and pulling at Russia's clothes. When at last the final button snapped off, China broke away from the kiss to enjoy the delicious sight of the white collared shirt sliding off toned shoulders.

Russia would have none of it. He growled in the back of his throat, forcibly turning China's head to face him once again. He slammed their lips together with bruising force. No longer was the kiss sweet or tender; caught off guard, China gasped at the sudden invasion, the feel of Russia's tongue filling his mouth.

Regaining his senses though, China chuckled and removed the last of Russia's shirt with relative calmness. He swiftly grabbed the back of the other's head, burying his hand into the silver locks to deepen their kiss. Russia moaned at the change in pressure, the change in the way their lips shifted to fit; China swallowed it all with pleasure.

The way Russia tore at his clothes, the sounds of frustration- China fed off it, loving every single moment and every single vestige of Russia's reason wash away by lust. Russia was strong and bigger yes, but take away the manipulative mind behind the violet eyes, then he was no more than just a man.

He lifted one of his legs, grinding hard into the bulging heat above him. The older nation hid a smile at the way the other pressed against him enthusiastically. In this dangerous game they play, as long as China remained patient, Russia would bend to his will. To hold back and wait was torturous, but oh, the rewards afterwards when he could finally lose himself in bodily pleasure, in Russia….That is the reason why he decided to visit after all. It was hard to find someone to satisfy him after living for so long. Russia with his Slavic physique was a definite nice change.

Russia hissed into his mouth as he scrapped his nails along the muscled back. "Yes, definitely a nice change," China thought, his hand moving down to the larger man's waistband.

Russia grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him. "Wait."

"What is there to wait for?" China asked, reaching for Russia's belt.

"I have a present for you from France."

"From France? When did he give you this?" China turned to his side to watch Russia as he bounded off the bed, his pants riding low on his hips.

"He gave it to me just at the meeting earlier." Russia looked back to give him a smirk. "You do know we've been discussing about a cultural exchange for a few years now. He spends a year here and I spend a year there….To build intimacy between our homes."*

"If he's expecting a threesome, I'm going to have to decline. I've long since outgrew my orgy days," China commented flippantly with a wave of his hand.

Russia returned to the side of the bed, gazing down at China curiously. "Aren't you at least a bit jealous? I might grow interested in France again. After all he is a very good kisser."

China smiled chillingly. "There are benefits to perfecting the art of castration. I'm sure it'll grow back since we're immortals, but it doesn't make it hurt any less now does it?"

"Is that directed to me or France?" Russia walked a little closer, an eyebrow raised in question.

The smaller nation shrugged his shoulders. "To both probably."

"And how do you expect to accomplish that? We're both bigger than you."

"And yet so easy to lure into a tryst," China gave him a coy look, slipping his hands into the Russian's waistband and feeling the burning skin there. "When you're in the throws of ecstasy, I'll bite it off."

Russia bent to kiss him on the nose. "Such a vicious lover. Maybe Natalia would've been a safer choice for me, hm?"

As Russia tried to straighten, China wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck. "I thought you wanted me to be jealous? I'm simply doing what you wanted me to do, saying what you want to hear."

"How considerate of you. I should reward you with your present, shouldn't I" Russia murmured against the other's lips, "Close your eyes, Yao."

China's eyes fluttered closed, sighing as Russia rained down kisses across his cheeks, his neck, his collarbone- leaving tingling sensations where he touched. Russia dipped lower, sucking on his adam's apple; China groaned, lifting his head up higher and…

_CLINK_

China's eyes snapped opened. His hands quickly flew to his neck and he felt a cold, metal collar strapped around it. He gave Russia a quizzical look.

"What-" He began to ask, but suddenly a strong electrical current ran through his body, scorching him with its fiery intensity. China writhed on the bed from the excruciating pain. It lasted a mere 3 seconds, but already sweat drenched his body and soaked into the bed. When it was all suddenly over- the stinging sensation leaving him limp and exhausted- Russia climbed atop of his gasping body with a triumphant smile.

He slipped a finger beneath the collar, giving it a light tug. "This is a silencing collar. Owners give it to their dogs to stop the barking. France gave it to me as an…example of what he'll introduce during Year of France? Kinky isn't it?"

Tired, his head still reeling, China glared up at Russia- his eyes practically burning with bruised pride and building hatred. He took a deep breath, ready to hiss and spit into the other's face, but just as he was about to, Russia placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"If you don't want to experience another electric shock, I suggest you don't talk or even make a sound. It seems France made it extra sensitive to sound. It'd be such a waste to have your milky skin be burned beyond repair~"

Humiliated, angry, and frustrated, China pushed Russia off him with surprising amount of force. He got off the bed- careful not to growl like a caged beast- and walked off towards the door, clawing at the damn collar.

"It's made out of titanium by the way," Russia called out from the bed, "If you plan on going home to take it off, be my guest. Just a word of advice though- find someone who's good with his hands? If not, he might accidentally burn you when he tries to melt it."

China whirled around, murder written his face as he ran towards Russia and tackled him back down onto the bed. He raised a fist to smash into the face he thought was appetizing moments ago, but now he wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off it permanently.

Laughing, Russia easily caught the fist aimed at his nose with deadly precision. "I have the key, Yao. No need to get all feral on me. Just play with me for a bit and I'll set you free." He pulled China down until their lips touched. "And I'm sure you know _exactly_ what kind of game I have in mind."

* * *

A/n: Um, yea, like I said, I'm gonna rewrite it...Sadly, the rewrite will make Yao seem more calm and mature. Meaning he won't be feisty as he is in here. The only reason I made him the way he was in here was because after this point, he'll be completely submissive and almost masochistic. (Not being able to make a sound while Ivan's goal during the whole smex is to make him cry out? Pffff). However, I felt his overly aggressive behaviour might be a bit too OOC...

Yes, the smut is after this of course. I just get too lazy to write/post the smut. I got it all planned so no worries :D


	25. Mine Is Bigger COM

A/n: I miss the crack, ;A;

Based off "Yurippuri"- a DRRR doujin translated by Joykillers.

Dedicated to HappyChappyWeirdo, Chibi, i2i, and Hasegawa because we're all pervs. Pervs should stick together and make merry pervy stuff~

(and I'm sorry AnastasiaDebbie. I'm working on the Christmas story, I really am!)

* * *

Quiet, muffled moans filled the hallway. The hotel floor was deserted save for a couple embracing each other tightly until their shadows merged into one. Another teasing touch and another groan of pleasure echoed down the corridor.

"Ivan, s-stop," China said breathlessly, turning his bruised lips away from the kiss, "W-we can't do this here aru."

"Why not? No one's looking." China shivered as Russia lightly held his earlobe between his teeth- sucking, tonguing it. The Russian's breath played upon his skin, leaving warm, moist spots before blowing cool air upon it. China clenched his teeth to stop himself from eliciting a sigh. Large gloved hands innocently rested on his hips, but they constantly reminded him of what they _could_ do, what he wanted them to do. The thumbs circled and circled, and continued to circle his sensitive waist, causing a ticklish sensation. China would have laughed at the silly motions, but the feeling of Russia's hands- the heat of them- traveled much, much lower to a more… enjoyable area.

Russia, aware of his effects on his smaller companion, trailed kisses down his lover's jaw line and neck- linger and nursing where he knew China loved best. He bombarded the Chinese man with the taste and touch of him. It was too much. As a helpless moan escaped the smaller nation, he smiled against the soft, pale neck.

Not to be outdone or mocked by a youngster, China sunk a hand into the Russian's thick, silver hair and jerked. The husky chuckle of the other was easily swallowed and consumed by his lips. Tiny vibrations of Russia's silent laughter played inside his mouth. He savored it for a moment before slowly parting Russia's lips with his tongue.

The instant China's tongue touched his, Russia slammed into the slender man, pinning him against door with his body. Fighting for control and dominance, their tongues collided and wrapped around one another passionately. They tore at their clothes- the need, the desire to feel skin upon skin searing them. Their hips rubbed and grinded upon each other and a purr of satisfaction sounded from their throats. They could feel the other's hardness through the thin, cotton fabrics of their pants. The anticipation. The excitement. The proof of one another's arousal made it all the more painful and throbbing.

"Mm, not here aru," China panted between kisses, "Inside. Inside my room, Ivan."

Russia nipped gently on China's bottom lip. "Where's the key?"

"In my pocket. The right one aru." Not even wishing to part for a scant, the northern country gently nudged China with his mouth. China laughed softly, but obligingly kissed back nonetheless. He busied himself undoing the multitudes of buttons on Russia's coat while Russia fumbled in his pocket for the key.

Their caresses never ceased even as they stumbled through the door. Russia absentmindedly kicked the door shut, more focused on stroking China's tongue with his and slowly leading them towards the bed. China followed, walking backwards as he discarded and threw Russia's clothes to the floor haphazardly

"Yao," Russia gasped when nimble hands brushed against his bare chest, "I've wanted to do this ever since we were fighting together." He cupped China's cheeks with his hands. "Now you'll finally become one with Russia da?"

Staring into crystal, amethyst eyes, a small smile graced China's lips. Russia shivered slightly as the older man placed a kiss right over his racing heart.

"I guess this is the part where I'll be the bottom aru?" China said serenely, his words implying he wanted to be with him.

"Um…Yao?"

"Yes aru?"

With confusion written on his face, Russia tilted his head to the side. "I was supposed to be the bottom? You know with your pride and all, I thought there was no way you let me top you. "

China laughed, tucking Russia's hair behind his ear. "Of course not aru! With that body of yours, you were made to be a top! It would be weird if you weren't aru."

"But I wanted to be the bottom!" Russia pouted.

"You've been saying 'Become one with Mother Russia' for a long time now aru," China explained, "You really don't have to hold yourself back for my sake aru."

"What are you talking about? If you bottom, that means I become one with China! I don't want that!" Russia complained, "I'm ready to take it up my ass so give it all you got! I can take it. _You_ shouldn't hold back for _my_ sake."

China couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "No, you're putting it in aru."

"You're the one penetrating me!" Russia yelled, utterly frustrated by the fact China didn't want to become one with him.

China tore off his shirt. "I'm telling you _I'm_ the one bottoming aru!"

"No, I'm the bottom here!" Russia stripped off his pants. "I already made myself clean there!"

"So?" The Chinese nation retorted, "I gave myself an enema for you aru!"

Growling, Russia made a dive for China's belt and zippers. The ebony haired man squeaked at the sudden attack, but grunted for another reason altogether when cool hands wrapped themselves around him.

"See!" Russia said, waggling China's erection, "You have such a nicely shaped cock! You have 5000 years of experience using this don't you? Stop being a tease and hurry up and do me with this already!"

China freed himself from the Russian's grip and pointed to Russia's own cock. "What about you aru? You have such a huge dick and you don't even want to use it aru? What a waste!"

Russia tried to push China into the bed, but the slight man dodged with practiced ease. They glared at each other from across the room, violet eyes staring into amber eyes.

"Mine's so small aru," China tried one last time to reason with his younger companion, "There's no way I can satisfy you. A top, without fail, should always make the bottom feel good aru."

Russia countered him. "If that's true, then I'll let you top. Mine's so big, it's good for nothing but decoration. It's just a huge lump of meat dangling there."

Minutes ticked by with neither of them willing to back down. Point after point, retaliation after retaliation each gave reasons why the other should be the top. Their voices grew hoarse, but they still continued yelling until a knock on the door was heard.

Surprised crossed Canada's face when two naked nations angrily opened the door- to hell with modesty and clothes.

"Um…um…," was all the blushing Canadian could say as he stood there mortified. He was sent here by France to see if a domestic abuse call- or maybe a mortuary- had to be made. What he didn't expect was the world's two powerful nation examining him with keen interest.

"…."

"…."

"Kansas here-"

("It's Ca-na-da!")

"-was placed number 10 on the world's best lover aru."

"I don't mind kinky," Russia replied, reading what was on China's mind.

"Then we can do rock paper scissors the next time aru?"

"Da~"

* * *

A/n: Whatever, it's a crack fic so endings can be meh. I died after the build up towards the smut, but I actually didn't want to write the smut anyway because I think if either of them ended up topping, it would've made the crack moot. And yes, my crack is the most random thing ever.

I also don't take smut seriously. In about 90% of my M-rated fics, everything ends up as a joke. It's just the way I roll.

Again, READ THE DOUJIN! This was one of the most insane and hilarious doujin I ever read. I really recommend it if you love crack and smut LOL. No seriously, read it even if you're not a DRRR fan. In regards to who's the seme and who's the uke, the doujin solved _that_ problem perfectly XD.


	26. Not So Lonely After All INCOMP

Summary: Stuck in a snowstorm during the holidays, Yao broods over the fact he's all alone in the world. Ivan, on the other hand, wants to disprove that thought.

(Earlier version of 'Secret Santa')

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon; taking with it its' cherished warmth.  
Unseeingly, shimmering gold eyes stared out of the cave's entrance. White. For hours and hours on end, snow obscured his vision as it continued to pour down from the sky. Not a hint of another color, not even a single sound penetrated the blizzard's barriers. It was as if the snow had closed him off from the world; as if it wanted to hide him from the war, the bloodshed, the ugliness of it all.

He shivered, pulling the wool blanket tighter around him. So far away from home and unable to see the setting sun, he still knew when night approached. There wasn't a specific reason why he knew. Perhaps it was from experience and old age or perhaps it was the tightening sting of the scar marring his back, but nonetheless a sinking sensation filled his heart.

"You looked troubled, Yao." China twitched at the way the other nation said his name- teasing, savoring. Intimate. "Maybe I can help you relieve the stress, da?"

China continued to stare at the howling storm outside, pointedly avoiding the gleaming lavender eyes boring into him. "I don't need any of your so called help, Russia."

To China's irritation, an amused chuckle met his stony reply. He clenched his jaws, willing himself to stay still, to let none of his volatile emotions show on his face. Russia was trying to bait him; the sadistic nation revealed in people's misery and pain. Enough was enough. He was sick and tired of being a puppet show- dancing and singing to the tunes of the Western countries. Never again would he allow any of them the satisfaction of seeing his inner anguish.

"My, aren't you moody today?" Wrapping his arms around his knees, Russia smiled sweetly at China. "I bet you I know why you're in such a bad mood."

"Do you now?" China asked without much interest.

"You were thinking of your siblings and how you'll spend another year without them."

For a moment, China sat stoic still. Russia's answer echoed hollowly inside the cave until at last the final syllable was swallowed by the dank, cold walls. The sound of the roaring wind retreated as if it felt the tension rise between the two men. In its' absence, a suffocating silence reigned. Slowly, China turned his eyes towards the younger nation, seeing him for the first time since they began traveling together. The fire sputtered and crackled, sending sparks flying in the air between them.

"Russia, we are allies for the duration of this war and I'm grateful for all the help you've given me so far," China said in a soft, but unwavering voice, "But don't even begin to think you understand me. You know nothing about me or my family."

"My poor deluded, Yao. You think the only people that understand you are your precious brothers and sisters. Other than your broken family members, no one else can get close to you," Russia laughed, "You'd be wrong on both counts."

Still smiling, Russia cocked his head. Violet eyes raked over the slender man, lingering here and there, taking in every minute detail. The hair on the back of China's neck rose from the unnerving way Russia gazed at him. Over the decades, he became accustomed to the business like way the other nations eyed him. How much more could they take from him? What other unfair treaties could they force him to sign? More than once in the past, his northern neighbor gave him the same kind of cold, calculating look. However, right now over the flickering fire, his eyes spoke of a different kind of interest. It was warm and almost inviting. It was something China didn't want to explore further.

"What is it that you're trying to say?" China snapped with quiet ferocity.

"I've told you over and over, Yao, that no one knows you better than I do," Russia stated with a chuckle, "You've noticed haven't you? How over the years my eyes strayed towards you? I've watched you for so long that I know what you're thinking just by the smallest changed in your facial features."

China laughed caustically in reply, "Is that suppose to me impress me? That you're my own personal stalker?"

"No, of course not," Russia giggled at the silly Chinese and his silly comments. Stifling his laughter, he gazed at China with amusement. He wasn't done explaining yet. "I'm simply telling you, you have no one else, but me now. Right now, no one but me cares if you smile or cry. Hong Kong, Taiwan, Korea…all of them abandoned you." Russia said with a smile, "Or you actually abandoned them. I wonder how they felt when their older brother, China, had to give them away as collateral. Did they cry themselves to sleep the first few nights? And Japan….How is the sword wound holding up by the way? I haven't asked, but what with the recent pillaging of your cities and villages, it hasn't reopened has it?"

"Be quiet…."

Ignoring China's whispered warning, Russia continued, "You're alone, Yao. Beaten and alone. You have no one. You haven't had anyone to call family for years. When you asked for help to fight against your own brother, no one came to help you. No one but me. So tell me again who-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" China banged his fist violently against the rocks behind him and the cave trembled from the force.

Loose pebbles from the cave wall lightly rained down upon the two nations, but it offered no distraction. Hate and displeasure apparent for all to see, the fire's shadow danced across their faces as they stared at one another without a word, without a sound.

Fury, rage, loathing coursed through China's veins. How dare he? How dare he? How dare the Russian mention the shambled state his family was in? He had no right. No right! It was their fault that his family was reduced to this. They tore everyone away from him. He could still remember the smirk on England's face as he led Hong Kong away. And Japan….His sweet, little, naïve brother seduced by the Western ways; his mind poisoned by their sweet words. His brother- his Ju Hua- leaving him to side with his new found friends….

Just like that, everything he wanted to hurl at his companion- the stinging words, the hurtful phrases- vanished. China slumped against the wall, no longer caring if he seemed weak or strong in front of the wintry nation. Tired- all his strength leaving with his anger- he closed his eyes and sighed.

What was the point? Why get angry? He should be use to this by now. The feeling of betrayal, disappointment plagued him for far too long. It was his anger that held him together till now; it was his wish to wreck havoc, to get revenge on those that carved him into pieces that fueled him.

But no more. No more….

Everything lost meaning the moment pale, shaky hands held the katana and sliced into his flesh.

He just wanted his family. He missed having his little brothers and sisters sitting around him on the dinner table- smiling, laughing, and yes, even bickering. He just wanted it all back.

China swallowed, a bitter taste in his mouth.

Now, he only wished this war to be over. There was no point in reminiscing the past when the one he was fighting was the last person he wanted to hurt or be hurt by. For his people, he would see this through, but he was so weary. So, so goddamn weary.

"Yao?" Russia's quietly called out for him, "Are you mad at me?"

Eyes still shut tight, China couldn't see the blonde's expression. However, he could imagine Russia masking- but not quite successful- his condescending grin with a look of pity and concern. China didn't want to deal with this right now. He didn't want the Russian poking and prodding all his hurts and aches with salt-tipped words designed to wound. Not when his defenses were down. Not when everything he was thinking and feeling could be easily read on his face. In the end, China decided it would be best to ignore him.

Minutes ticked by. The night grew late. China breathed a sigh of relief when Russia remained silent. He snuggled deeper into his blanket, taking this chance to rest his eyes. It had been a long day that day and his little bout with his neighbor didn't help matters either. The temptation of sleep was just pulling at him when Russia's muffled words jerked him back awake. He lifted his startled eyes towards his companion; his earlier intentions completely forgotten. "What did you say?"

Huddled in his little corner, Russia buried his face deeper against his knees. "I said I was sorry. Please don't be mad at me….Please don't."

China's lips parted in surprise. The confidence and arrogance from before all but disappeared; in its' place was a nation curled up in a tight ball, trembling. Completely perplexed at Russia's drastic change, China silently wondered what he should do. It was a fact he didn't like the younger man, but they were allies. To him, Russia was insufferable on most occasions, yet he owed him. When Russia was baiting him, what he said was the truth; China couldn't deny it. The whole world had turned their backs on him, letting him fend for himself against Japan. The only one who offered help was Russia. Oh, China knew Russia wasn't doing it for him. Nonetheless, it didn't diminish the genuine gratitude he felt when he finally had someone to stand by his side.

A whimper from Russia's side of the cave caused China to purse his mouth. He debated for a few moments longer and then, against his better judgment, stood up. In a few short, strides he crossed the cave to where Russia sat and threw his blanket at him.

"Wrap this around you before you freeze to death!" He flopped down beside the Russian, purposely looking away from teary lavender eyes peeking at him from beneath the cover. He scowled, turning his blushing face away. "What are you looking at? Hurry and wrap that around you! You're cold aren't you?"

"You're not angry at me?" Russia asked.

China shook his head and was rewarded with a heavy body hurled at him. Wet cheeks rubbed against his face and the Chinese nation didn't have the heart to push him away.

"Are you always such a cry baby?" China asked without heat.

Russia nodded. "Only if I know it'll help me get a girl."

China sucked in an indignant breath at the unspoken implication. Russia just called him a girl! But before he could vent, Russia wrapped the blanket around them tighter, whispering against his neck. "This feels nice. Can I hold you a bit longer, Yao? At least until I'm warm again?"

**Will not be continued. Story terminated**


	27. Cute COM

"Just because you're taller, aru, you think your manlier!" Yao tiptoed to increase his height, pouting up to Ivan with his hands on his hips in outrage.

"Da~ Yao-Yao is so cute~" Ivan smiled down at the smaller man, patting his head. "Not manly at all~"

Yao growled. Cute, cute, cute! He wasn't cute damn it! You don't call a person - _especially_ a man- as old as dirt itself _cute_.

Time for some revenge...

Yao glanced over Ivan's shoulder, his eyes widening in surprise. "Oh is that Belarus I see heading over here?"

The effect was immediate: Russia froze. His smile slowly disappeared as terror began to fill his face. He was even trembling slightly in fright.

But it wasn't over.

Barely able to hide his smirk, Yao squinted his eyes. "Is that...Oh my it is! She's holding a **marriage** certificate!"

"NOOOOOO!" Russia threw himself onto China, burying his head into the other's shoulder.

"Wha- wha-" China stuttered at the sudden embrace.

"Jao. Jao, save me! I don't want to commit incest!" Russia sobbed into China's shirt.

Red suffused Yao's cheeks but this time not from anger and frustration. He petted the blond's head, watching tears run down his face for a moment before glancing away. He pouted.

With Russia clinging to him tightly like a security blanket, as if he could actually really save him from his psycho sister, China could only think of one word to describe the larger, muscular nation.

Cute.


	28. Facade and Delusions COM?

"You're insane," China hissed against Russia's lips.

"Yes," Purring, Russia's tongue darted out to give China a quick lick, "but then so are you. I like pushing you over the edge and watching your calm façade break away. "

China slammed his mouth against Russia's, effectively silencing the mocking mouth.

China silently agreed.

They were both insane.


	29. Baby Panic INCOMP

China stumbled down the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Instead of blaming his weak tolerance for Western champagne, he kept cursing the awkward layout of the hotel in which the UN party was held. Hiccupping, China blearily found his room and fumbled for his card key. After three tries in getting the damn card in, the door finally clicked open.

Uncaring of everything around him, China kicked off his shoes and began undressing. He was tired, he was drained. One European he could handle but not a whole entire parade of them which he was forced to endure the entire night. As he crawled under the covers, flopping his head onto the pillow, he thought it was a miracle he didn't down more alcohol to keep him sane from the stupid Westerners.

The bed shifted beside him.

"Yao, if you wanted to sleep with me, you could've asked instead of sneaking into my room," A familiar voice mocked him.

Slowly- almost afraid to look at all- China turned his body and came face to face with Russia smiling at him…naked.

Obviously avoiding the awkward situation, China kept his eyes glued to the other's face; even as the blanket slipped down Russia's waist as he propped his head on his hand, China didn't allow his eyes to roam over the expansive chest and lower….

"Why are in my room?" China demanded.

Russia chuckled, "If you weren't so drunk, you would've noticed I was in here first."

"It wouldn't be the first time you broke into someone else's room," China reminded him of the times he often came to his southern neighbor's house uninvited.

"True," China barely heard the Russian laugh, his eyes following the large hands making small circles on the coverlet, "but that was when I wanted you to become one with me. There is no more need for that now is there? No more imperialism."

China closed his eyes, tired of this useless bantering, "Russia…please…can you just leave? I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

Russia's smile lessened as his voice turned from a teasing tone to something else, "Won't you call me Ivan anymore dear Yao?"  
Rolling his eyes, China turned away from Russia. He was beyond the point of caring about decency. Plus, flushing a little, it wasn't his first time sleeping with a naked Russia in the same bed. It's not like they're going to-

Russia wrapped an arm around the slim waist, pulling the smaller nation against him.

"Wh-what are you doing!" China squeaked out indignantly.

Nibbling on the other's earlobe, Russia answered quietly into China's ear, "You still remember me hating the cold right?"

He jabbed his elbow into the blonde's rib to no avail, "I'm not some bed warmer!"

Russia laid a leg over China's, stilling the other nation's movements while his hand smoothed over the black hair. "No," his voice whispered tenderly, "no, you're not a bed warmer. I just like cuddling up with you on nights when it's snowing." He tightened the hold he had on the waist, "Can't I hold you as I fall asleep? I won't do anything. I promise."

China wiggled his bottom a little, eliciting a moan from Russia's lips, "Doesn't look like you won't do anything."

"And it doesn't look like you don't want me to do anything" Russia retorted, noticing China's organ twitching to life from his moan.

"Th-this isn't a good idea. We shouldn't be-"

"Why not? Why can't we? Our nations have since renewed our relationship so why can't we?" Russia asked, kissing China's neck.

What was happening tonight? What were they doing? Usually China could come up with a thousand reasons why they shouldn't renew their bedroom activities despite them being each other's steadfast allies. They were courteous to one another when they met, never mentioning the bittersweet moments they spent with each other. It's been almost 60 years and yet the wounds were still fresh. Neither wanted to experience it again: the happiness and the sorrow spiraling together until their emotions couldn't separate. No. No they shouldn't be doing this. Russia knew it too. More than China, he wanted to lock away his heart. More than China, he put an effort in keeping their distance.

Perhaps it was the full moon shining in the room; perhaps it was the wine. Neither nation thought far enough to care about the future as they slowly reacquainted themselves with the other's body. Sighs and gasps filled the room; hands roaming every contour of sinewy muscles as kisses desperately searched for the warmth of the other's mouth. Panting, barely getting enough air, they partnered once again in a dance they once knew the melody to. It didn't take them long to soar higher and higher before plummeting back to earth wrapped in each other's arms.

The morning winter chill gradually woke Russia from his slumber. Without opening his eyes, he took a deep breath, the cool air filling his lungs. Except for where he slept, the rest of the bed was cold to the touch. He snuggled blindly into the warm body in front of him, letting out a huge sigh that rustled black hair. He tried to fall back asleep but the morning rays shined down on the two forms entangled together. Despite how cold it was, Russia could never stay asleep when the sun shone. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the back of China's head. He smiled, kissing the naked shoulder before lifting the blanket to cover the exposed skin. So this was what it was like to be in love. The simple act of seeing your beloved the very moment you opened your eyes, filling you with contentment and happiness. The sound of China's soft, even breathing was more comforting than any lullaby. Russia could feel an indescribable feeling expand in his chest. It's been a long time, perhaps too long, since he saw the graceful curve of China's shoulder. He bent his head to kiss the creamy skin but something kicked him in the stomach.

Russia screamed.

Hearing the ear shattering screech, China fell out of bed, "Wh-what? What happened? Who died?"

China directed his gaze back to the bed when he heard Russia whimper. There, laying in the middle of the bed was a child; no more than 2 years old…with black hair and violet eyes. China and Russia met each other's horror stricken gaze but before they could even open their mouth to speak, from the adjacent room England's voice could be heard shouting, "YOU FUCKING WINE BASTARD! YOU KNOCKED ME UP!"

**TBC?**


	30. The Curse COM

They stared at one another for a moment, the snow falling silently around them. In the end, it was Russia who broke the silence.

"It seems we were fated to part."

"So it seems..." China shook the large hand offered to him.

"But before I go, I'll place a curse on you so you won't forget me." Russia said half-jokingly.

China smiled, not taking it seriously, but Russia suddenly placed a gloved hand over his eyes, covering them.

Cold, chapped lips touched his, softly, briefly then left.

"Till we meet again."


	31. Drabble 2 INCOMP

Russia slammed his hand against the doorway, effectively blocking England from chasing after the Chinese nation.

He didn't meet the Russian's eyes and kept staring stoically ahead, "Get out of my way."

"Hmmm...and if I do? What will you do?" Russia asked sickeningly sweet.

He met the lavender eyes mocking him and glared. "I'm going to tell Yao what a fucking idiot he is. You think we don't know? Don't know what you're going to do to him? We've seen Liet! I'm going to knock some sense into that idiot! You can't stop me! You can't afford to wage another war after all the people you lost. Now get the fuck out of my way!"

Russia just smiled. He lifted a hand up and examined his fingers as if the dirt underneath his nails more important than the angry nation in front of him, "You know you were right~"

England blinked, perplexed that the larger nation agreed to his accusation so easily, "I-I am? Of course I am...About what exactly?"

Russia turned his hand around, admiring it in the sunlight. "Oh about how Yao is in bed," He glanced at England, grinning, "He IS very sweet in bed like you said. Especially the way he calls your name? It sends chills down your body doesn't it? It sounds like he's begging for more...to have China, the once so proud and powerful nation a century ago at your mercy...yes you were right, it WAS a- how did you put it again? Ah yes, invigorating? " Russia laughed as England paled.

"Oh..."a shocked expression entered Russia's face, "but Jao never called you name in bed did he? I forgot." He laughed, "Yao HATES you doesn't he? Hates you for bringing him to his knees, for knocking him down his pedestal, for causing his downfall."

The hand that blocked his way, now laid consolingly on his shoulders as Russia leaned into whisper in his ears as if in secret, "I actually must thank you...I wanted China for a long, long time. Longer than YOU can imagine. Thank you for bringing him to me...because that's EXACTLY what you did correct?" Russia tightened his grip, "So don't go preaching to me when you were the one that forced Yao down this road, British Empire."

With that parting word, Russia walked off to where China waited for him...

* * *

"What did you and England talk about?"

Russia tilted his head and smiled at the ebony haired nation, "Guess~"

China sighed in exasperation, "If you don't want to tell me, then fine." China stared ahead and ignored his neighbor who was now his only ally.

For a moment Russia contented himself with the silence before suddenly saying, "I told Arthur you were a very, very passionate in bed. Too bad he could never hear the way you sigh out his name lovingly."

China stopped walking and stared at his comrade in disbelief. He could never tell if what Russia said was the truth or not. He frowned at the mention of his sordid past with the British nation and the topic of conversation, "...He never heard it and neither did you."

Russia captured the pony tail that laid on the side of China's shoulder, lifting it for his lips to kiss. "Ah...but I will won't I? Eventually. After all," Russia let the hair fall from his grasp and smiled at his southern neighbor that he lusted for so long, "we're going to be allies now are we not? It's best to improve our relations da? Arthur already had you...so why can't I?"

China slapped the hand that was caressing his face away, "I'm not something to be had, Russia. Just because England, as you put it crudely, 'had' me, doesn't mean you will." He glared at the looming nation, "And you never will."

Russia laughed, "Never say never, Jao because you never thought you needed my support...but look at you now."


	32. Pedo Panda COM

England yelled, "That's it America! I've had enough of your lip! Behold the power of Britanna Angel!"

A loud explosion followed that proclamation and the whole entire room was filled with smoke. The Allies quickly opened the door coughing.

France was the first to regain his breath, "Damn it Angleterre! Stop it with your magic! They are poo poo!"

"Sh-shut up! I just wanted my little cute America back!"

"You wanted what back?" America answered coughing into his hand.

France and UK stared wide-eyed at America, "Wait. If you're here. Then-"

"Wah~ Everyone left me behind in there. So mean~" Russia stumbled out of the smoked filled room, tripping over his clothes. His big violet eyes turned to the Englishmen "England~ England~ Turn me back! I don't like looking up at everyone. It feels weird..."

"Ah-" England didn't get to finish his sentence. China quickly pushed him to the floor in his rush to Russia.

"Kyaaaaaaaa sooooo cuuuuuute!" China screamed as he lifted little Russia in his arms. "You! You lecherous people stay away from my little Vanya!" He quickly bundled Russia in his arms and ran off. Little Russia actually had a worried expression on his face as he stared at the other blonds for help.

England, France, and America just watched China disappear with the bewildered Russia.

"...I always knew," France broke the silence, "that Yao was old so it couldn't be helped..."

"...but who knew," UK continued, "...that he was such a pedophile."

America placed a hand on UK's shoulder, "We need to find a safe hiding place for Sealand..."


	33. Kitty Crush COM

Humming happily, Ivan's walking down the garden pathway when he spots a familiar back in front of him. Smiling to himself, he lengthen his strides to catch up with the other nation.

"Hey!" Ivan says as he clasps onto Greece's shoulder with one hand, "Watcha doing Greece?"

Russia: looks at the bundle of Hello Kitty products in Greece's arms.

Greece: *stares blankly at Ivan* I...just got done shopping for Japan...I think I went overboard...

Russia: *smiles* How nice...you're spending Christmas with Japan...

Greece: *nods* Yes, it'll be very nice. *looks at the bundle in his arms* Hm...looks like I really did get to much. Here *hands Ivan a Hello Kitty plushie* You can have this.

Russia:Ah...thank you Greece...I'll cherish it...

Greece: *nods and continues to walk off* 

Russia: *watches Greece's retreating back and then prods Hello Kitty's stubby stomach* What's so good about Hello Kitty. *About to chuck it over his shoulder when he spots another familiar back* 

Russia: YAO! *Runs up and hugs China from behind his back*

"ARGH. YOU BIG FAT OAF. GET OFF-" China was about to continue his yelling at Russia's sudden appearance when he noticed the Hello Kitty hovering in front of him. China gasped, "Oh my Buddha..." He grabbed it front Russia's hands, ignoring the fact that Russia was still clinging to him. "Where did you get this? This is the limited edition Hello Kitty I've been trying to get since forever! Where did you get it?"

Russia titled his head. "Does little Yao like it?"

China hesitated for a moment, wary of the possible blackmail Russia would hold over him but-another look at the wittle cuddly Kitty- China couldn't help but hold the plushie protectively and glare. China nodded his head ready for the price Russia would ask of him.

The Russian simply smiled sweetly at China. "If Yao likes it so much, you can have it. Consider it a gift from me da?"

China could only gape as Russia gave him one final hug and walked off without so much as a goodbye.

-Few minutes later-

Korea: Aniki, Aniki, Aniki! *Korea searched for China and finally found him stone still in the middle of the pathway. He pounced on the older Asian and got no response. He waved a hand over China's face and still nothing.* Aniki...why is your face so red.

That finally got his attention. China stared at Korea and blushed even harder. "I...think I'm in love..."

* * *

A/n: So this is how Yao got a little crush on Ivan o3o?


	34. Drama Llama COM

Yao: Fine. Give me one reason why I should go out with you.

Ivan: One? *gets up to caress Yao's face* Some people say that falling in love doesn't have reason but they're wrong. I can name you a 100 reasons why I love you. You're hair. You're fingers. You're shadow. I love everything that makes you, you Yao.

Yao: ...Ivan *reaches up to cup Ivan's face* You've been watching Korean dramas with Yong Soo haven't you? *snatches the earphone from Ivan's ear*

Ivan: Ehh? How'd you know?

Yao: Please, who else could come up with a cheesy line like that and STILL make it seem cool?


	35. Painted Skin COM

**WARNING! Yao x fem!Ivan.** Just saying...

* * *

A palm-sized censer burned in the middle of the table. Wisps of scented camphor and sandalwood twisted and swirled in silence, adding a note of tranquility to the already quiet room. The air steadily grew cooler as the sun dipped into the horizon and night hungered to approach. Where the dying rays of warmth touched, red bled into the carpet.

An autumn breeze swept by. Swaying where the wind willed it, the sheer curtains of the canopy bed billowed high in the air and for a second, for a moment, the bodies of a man and woman entangled together was exposed to the setting sun. As if ashamed to have revealed the carnal affairs of its occupants, the light gossamer curtains quietly, without even a whisper of a sound, settled back to its former place.

The bedside candle flickered, casting a playful shadow to those hidden within the canopy. The white silk sheets rustled; the bed creaked. Outside, the lonely cricket sang its' sad, sad song. Ignoring all of the little distractions, China brushed aside long strands of silver moonlit hair. His fingers sank into flesh whiter than ivory, but softer than the finest satin. With a firm downward stroke of his brush, China dirtied the translucent snow white skin.

A sighing moan broke the silence in the room. Russia closed her eyes and shivered as the cold, black ink swept across her sensitive back. She wanted to squirm or giggle from the ticklish touch, but China's strong hand on her hip kept her still. Downward, right to left, the tips of the brush danced upon her skin, painting words she did not understand.

When he finished, China whispered against her collarbone, his warm breath a welcomed contrast to the cool night air. "Done."

Russia turned her head and gazed into mischievous amber eyes with hooded curiosity. "What did you write?"

China shifted a little closer, his hand leisurely sliding up from her hip to the side of her ribcage. Heat from his naked body seeped into her back as he slowly crawled over her. He blew a gust of warm air to dry the wet ink on her skin and she almost trembled from the sensation.

動春何限葉 (Boundless the leaves roused by spring)  
撼曉幾多枝 (Countless the twigs which tremble in the dawn)  
解有相思否 (Whether the willow can love or not)  
應無不舞時 (Never a time when it does not dance)  
絮飛藏皓蝶 (Blown cotton hides white butterflies)  
帶弱露黃鸝 (Drooping bands disclose the yellow oriole)  
傾國宜通體 (The beauty which shakes a kingdom must reach through all the body)  
誰來獨賞眉 (Who comes only to view the willow's eyebrows)

"What does it mean?" Although Russia understood Chinese, she did not understand the meaning behind the poem.

Gently, China smiled. "It means," he explain, bending to kiss her delicate shoulder, "you are beautiful."

Russia gave him a speculative look before abruptly sitting up. The sheet pooled around her waist as she bared her bountiful chest to China's appreciative eyes. She shoved his shoulder, pushing him back onto the mattress.

A temptation he wasn't sure he wanted to resist, China raised an eyebrow when she pressed her warm, lush body against him. "The ink isn't dried yet," he quietly admonished with no real conviction to his words.

"That's okay." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she dragged her lips against China's. "You can paint it back on later." The wind blew out the candle and Russia's husky laughter drifted out from the darkness. "Much later."

* * *

A/n:

If I did not set the scene up detailed enough, basically Yao and Ivan(a) were already in bed naked. After they did the "deed", Yao wanted to paint on her back just because. Ivan(a) just agreed for the heck of it. I classify this as one of those fics where I write about Yao and Ivan's "daily slice of life" lol. Nothing major goes on here, which is why I put a lot of emphasize on the silent room.

I was a little adverse to name this fic "Painted Skin" because it has NOTHING to do with the movie "Painted Skin", but the title was just so appropriate...

A month ago, I went to Vegas and saw the advertising poster for Tao Nightclub. I was very intrigued with the image of Chinese characters painted delicately on the back of a naked woman. It was classy, exotic, and a little bit sexy. So I wanted to write a fic based on the poster. In my mind, the image of male Ivan having his back painted elicits a different image than fem!Ivan(a). It seems a bit effeminate so I went with a fem!Ivan(a). Besides, I always thought with a fem!Ivan, Yao would be a bit more indulgent to Ivan(a)'s whims.

The poem in the fic, Liu (柳) translates into "Willow". It is by Li Shangyin.

Quote from the site I found it:  
"The poem has an element of sensuality and playfulness that come through rather vividly in translation. The poet is praising in a subtle but quite unmistakable way the physical charms of the woman who is the subject of the poem. (The tone suggests a poem of a public nature.)

As A. C. Graham points out, '"willow eyebrows" is a phrase used for both willow leaves and arched eyebrows'. It was used by Tang poets to describe a woman's charms.  
Some hold that the poem refers to Liu Zhi ('Willow Branch'), with whom Li Shangyin had an affair. For others the playful tone suggests it was written for a singing girl or prostitute.

The expression 'to tilt a kingdom' or qīng guó is a Chinese description for a woman of great beauty who is capable of bringing about the ruin of a country. In the West, Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand ships, is a good example of a 'kingdom-tilting beauty'."


	36. Drinking Buddy COM

First and foremost, I apologize about the quality of this work. I usually triple and quadruple edit my fics for story flow before posting ( even though I still somehow still miss quite a lot of spelling/grammar errors). However, I don't want to stress over a mere drabble and given the type of story, I want to write this free style. No edits. Just words. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Beer, cold and bitter, slid down his throat as he threw his head back and drank to his heart's content. His eyes darted to the side and somehow, China was unsurprised to see Russia sitting next to him, smiling indulgently.

Wiping his mouth, China placed his tankard down with a thump. He turned to the other nation and quirked up an eyebrow. At the silent challenge, Russia raised his glass in salute before downing it in one big gulp.

A smile flirted with corners of China's mouth, but he quickly turned away from Russia and ordered the both of them another round. The bet would not be over until one of them fell over drunk or throw up their dinner. He glanced to his side again and noted Russia obliviously humming a cheery tune to himself. A few more shots of vodka, and China would have it in the bag. Perhaps it was an unfair wager but he wasn't the one that insisted that beer was a diluted version of a "witch's piss".

When their drinks came and China gulped down his beer, he was careful to watch Russia finish his vodka. In the back of his mind, he was aware about how queer this all was. To sit beside Russia, to laugh and share drinks- his Past Self who owned an Empire and was courted by the World, would sneer at the impossibility. And yet, here he was, drinking and having a meaningless, ridiculous wager with his northern neighbor.

How this all began, how it became a habit between them was a mystery to China. The first time was a mere accident. Japan had been seduced by the Westerners and of all people, it was Russia who sat beside him and listened to his drunken whining. Though Russia was terrible at consoling him, China nonetheless appreciated his efforts.

The second time was a coincidence. Russia was sitting at the bar by himself when China walked in. The Chinese remembered what Russia did for him only months before and offered to buy him a round in thanks. They sat, talked about nonsensical things for awhile, and then said their goodbyes.

Before either knew what was happening, every Thursday at 7:30PM China would come to the bar and sit on the second to last stool. And almost like clockwork, five minutes later Russia would slide into the seat beside him as if they coordinated it.

At first, there was just silence. They sat, nursing their drinks without acknowledging the nation sitting beside them. Words were not spoken, gestures were not exchanged, but somehow they knew what the other was thinking. In the stillness of unsaid sentiments, they found the similarities between them. They each had a sorrow so deep that it seeped and bled into their very bones. It was a type of sadness that billowed gently in the air around them. In the companionable silence, there was a sense of peace each of them sought after.

Who was it that spoke first? When was it their Thursdays began to be filled with conversations and stupid dares? China knew there was no true answer. The answers were meaningless when the truth came from the questions themselves.

The sound of something hard hitting wood sounded to his right. He looked and found Russia's slumped form sitting on the stool, his stubborn hand somehow still holding a shot glass upright.

Looking at Russia's prone body, China sipped on his drink and wondered about their odd little friendship. They did nothing more than to come here every Thursday and drink, but that was just how some things were, were they not? Life was such a fickle, whimsical thing. Some bonds are formed through chance meetings, some are forged through circumstances. Funny enough, for them war brought them together. Typical of male friendship, China could not help but find it funny. A bond created by bloodshed.

China finished the last drop of beer, a pleasant buzz flittering around in his head. Laughing as a drunkard wont, he threw his arms in conviviality around Russia's shoulders. How it fit the both of them so well. They'd go down in a blaze of glory. Damn it to hell the other nations.

It was them against the world.

* * *

I just wanted a story with Yao and Ivan sitting in a bar like buddies with no romantic tendencies towards each other. To me, I don't think I've EVER written a story where Yao and Ivan slowly fell in love with one another. So I wanted a take on what their relationship would be like before they developed feelings beyond friendship. This is what I got.

I didn't know how to end it, so I borrowed Westlife's song "Us Against the World". A lot of RoChu fans think of it as a theme song for RoChu x"D


	37. Blood Ties COM?

As his first foray into manhood, Ivan travelled with his father and uncle into distant lands and harsh winters. He shot his first bear and skinned his first wolf. Fur trade was a dangerous business as it was lucrative. Further and further east they travelled, following the tracks of wild animals and piling high their pelts.

His father was a serious man that rarely smiled. He was strict in his teachings, but Ivan loved his father's large hands that was riddled with scars. He especially loved it when he did something right, and his father would pat him affectionately on the head. People say his father was a cold, unfeeling man, but when his father's ruffled his hair, Ivan felt the warmth from his hands.

Completely unlike his father, his uncle was a cheery man. It was sometimes hard to imagine they were brothers. Fur trapping was usually a solitary job, but his uncle liked company and sought it out often. His father long gave up convincing his younger brother to chat up strangers. It was not long that Ivan and his family found themselves travelling with a group of performers.

They travelled together only a week together, but it didn't take long for Ivan to notice how well his uncle fit in. His uncle was a natural storyteller. His tales played with the audiences senses, transporting them to faraway places, taking them on epic adventures.

One night, Ivan with a few of the performers gathered around the fire as his uncle began his nightly tale.

_Children, ladies and gentlemen, gather around as I tell you a story about the forest in which we made camp._

_Listen. Do you hear the stirrings of animals or even the chirpings of crickets? No, of course not. Dead silence is all you can hear in this godforsaken forest because this place is exactly God forsaken._

_Long, long ago before a monster called this place home, it was brimming with life. The brook gurgled, the birds sang. Flowers bloomed and deer roamed freely._

_But then, one day a monster so hideous and cruel settled deep in the forest. Slowly, everything died like their very life was sucked out of them. The trees turned black and the rivers ran dry._

_Nearby villagers concerned about their welfare, ventured into the dying forest and was met with the devil himself. Tongues were torn out to prevent them from screaming_

Wretched cries of dying women and men pierced through the night sky.

_Their limbs were torn off one by one so they could not run away even if they wanted to_

Trembling, Ivan hid beneath the wagon. He could hear people beg for their lives before he heard the wet sound of flesh ripping or the hard snap of bones. He curled up into a ball and covered his ears, drowning out the screams of his family and friends with his own terrified sobs.

_Those who went into the forest only came back as bloody body parts._

_Perhaps this is a story to scare the little kiddies from wandering away from home? Perhaps, but monsters are real so beware my friends and be cautious. Monsters live in this forest and we're in their territory..._

The smell of blood ran thick and drenched the grass red. Ivan clasped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from hurling.

He was dreaming, he told himself. He will wake up from this nightmare. With every fiber of his being, he wished that monsters weren't real...

* * *

It has been a long time since humans wandered into his forest. He had almost forgotten the sickeningly sweet taste of their blood. He quickly had his fill with only one bite, but it has been awhile since his children had their fun. It would be poor sport of him to ruin their enjoyment. Finding a rock to sit on, Yao watched apathetically as his family made quick, but brutal work of the humans.

Behind him, he felt rather than heard the soundless footsteps. "Are you not joining your brothers and sisters, Kiku?" Yao asked carelessly without looking back.

The man named Kiku pressed his lips together in silent disapproval. "I don't like meaningless slaughter. You know this, Yao."

Yao laughed without humor, linking his hands over his knees. "This coming from a man who used to be a samurai? How ironic." He spared his second, but most stubborn child a glance. "I can tell you still want your vengeance after all these centuries. You don't even have a chance if you don't drink the blood I provide you."

At the reminder how pathetically weak he was compared to his sire, Kiku grounded his teeth in angry frustration. He turned away sharply and disappeared into the shadows of the forest without another word. Yao smiled in the direction where Kiku went before motioning to his youngest son.

"Yes, Father?" Hong walked over and said in his ever soft, unfeeling voice.

"Are you full?"

Hong cocked his head, a look akin to curiosity flickering across his face. "I don't know. Yong Soo and Linh are seeing if there any survivors."

"And Mei? What is that girl doing?"

Hong, his emotionally stunted son, faltered at his question. It was too brief to be called hesitation, but Yao could feel his reluctance to answer. "She followed Kiku when he left."

"Is that so?" Yao got up from his seat and dusted off his pants.

"Father?" An edge of what might be called worry entered Hong's voice.

He waved it off. "No worries. They're adults. They can do whatever they please. I'm more concerned with other matters."

Carefully avoiding the pools of blood and mangled corpses, Yao made his way towards the burning camp fire. He turned his head towards Hong, his mouth smiling just so slightly. _Do you not hear it?_

Slowly, Hong blinked._ I didn't notice it through all the screaming, but I hear it now that you mention it._

_Do you want me to take of it?_ Linh's crystal bell voice floated through Yao's mind and he mentally shook his head at her. _No. I'll handle this_.

_You sure, old man? Don't want your back breaking on us now_, Yong Soo laughed, _It'd suck big time if we had to carry you home. Not wait, let's do it. Could you imagine the look on Kiku's face? It would be hilarious!_

_Yong Soo_

_Yes, old Daddy of mine?_

_Be quiet before I decide you're too much trouble to keep alive._

Yong Soo's chuckle whispered amongst the wind, but he otherwise kept quiet.

Strong and resilient, the heartbeat Yao picked up on drummed in loudly in his ears. He flared his nostrils and could practically taste the sweat and fear. The sound of blood rushing through veins made his fangs extend. Licking his lips, he took a step towards a wagon toddling on freshly broken wheels. Gravel crunched beneath his feet and the closer he got, the faster the poor soul's heart raced.

Finally, standing right in front of the wagon, he could hear the frantic breathing of the human. Yao grinned. He flicked his wrist. Tumbling, flying, the wagon rolled into the trees and splintered into pieces.

Yao looked down and saw a trembling child huddled into the dirt. What sympathy or mercy he would've felt, died along with his human side. Dark, onyx like claws shot out of his finger tips. Yao raised it above his head and brought it down, intending to slice the human into two.

As if sensing his demise, the child looked up. For the first time since he turned, Yao felt his slow, lethargic heart lurch. He lost himself in eyes of sparkling amethyst of the purest kind. He blinked. Time no longer held any meaning to him, but still, he felt it electrify his skin as it slowed to a standstill.

Tears ran down the blood spattered face. From the smell, Yao could hazard a guess just how many days since the child took a bath. Despite all the unappetizing facts his nose and eyes picked up on, he couldn't look away. His mouth ran dry, but what he thirsted for, an ocean of blood could never quench. Yao looked at the boy with eyes that reminded of him wild orchids and smiled.

Retracting his claws, he cupped the boy's dirty face. A whimpered escaped the pink, rosy mouth, but Yao simply shushed him quiet. He brought the boy close, his hand patting the downy, soft hair. It was drenched with sweat, but with a little bath and a good night's rest, he would clean up nicely.

Fear of death was wrought by our instinct to live. Some things, though, were worse than dying. Ivan did not know what was planned for him, but he did not like the way he was being touched. It was similar to the pats on the head his father would give him, but...it was wrong. He couldn't explain why, but everything about it was wrong. More than his fear of dying, he was scared about what would happen to him if he lived.

Acting on pure instinct, Ivan grabbed the delicate hand grazing his cheeks and bit hard. Blood thick as molasses and dark as ebony flooded into his mouth. It was a mere taste that burned like acid, but he almost immediately found a hand wrapped around his neck in an iron grip.

Yong Soo was about to snap the child's neck when Yao held up his hand. "Wait. Don't kill him."

"Why?" Linh asked. "You know what happens to humans if they get infected. Isn't it our rule to show no mercy and spare nothing?" When Yao did not answer, she guessed his intentions. Her tones became harsh. "Do you plan to turn him then?"

Yao shrugged nonchalantly. "Something like that."

"He's young," she said mildly. When she spoke to Yao with her mind, it was apparent how upset she was with his decision. _He's barely even out of the cradle. People call us monsters, but there are lines even we don't cross!_

Yao glanced at her, all signs of joviality wiped off his face. Cold and harsh, his golden eyes gleamed against the pallid color of his skin. _Do not question me_ child. _Who lives and who dies, is my decision alone. If you have issues with it, I can drown you in that river again if you'd like._

Color drained from Linh's face. She bit her lips until it bled, but said nothing more. The tense awkward silence that followed was dispersed by Yong Soo's sharp laugh. He tossed the boy to Yao like yesterday's laundry. "Welcome to the family then, kid," he said with hollow humor.

* * *

Flung back to the first monster like a doll, Ivan struggled with his meager strength. He knew wasn't going to survive, but he was past the point of fear. Anger, loathing, and boiling rage beat against his ribcage.

He clawed and kicked against the monster that resembled a slender man to no avail. Amber honey eyes danced in amusement as he struggled. He cursed at them, hating how strong they were, how weak he was. Why? Why did this have to happen? Tears of frustration threatened to fall down from his eyes, but he refused to let them see him cry lest they think he was afraid. Yes, he still feared them, but he wanted them dead even more.

"小男孩, 你什么名字?" (Little boy, what is your name?)

Ivan growled deep in his throat and thrashed out. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me! You goddamn monster! I hope you all burn in hell!"

Laughing, the dark haired monster held him at arms length with no trouble at all. It was as if Ivan was not struggling with everything he had. "啊. 你听不懂。讓我解決這個問題." (Ah, you don't understand. Allow me to fix this problem.)

"Fuck you, asshole!"

Nails sharp as knives dug into his neck, making Ivan grunt from the unexpected pain. Blood trickled from his wound and the monster holding him grinned ever so mischievously. He licked blood off his finger, savoring it just a bit. Then, more surprised than revolted, Ivan gasped when soft lips found his. The monster's tongue slid into his mouth and Ivan gagged at the slimy feel of it. His limbs locked; his arms and legs suddenly paralyzed. A black haze entered his field of vision. All he could see was the pale, unearthly face he wanted to tear to shreds.

Just as the world dwindled into nothing, he felt rather than heard a voice in his head.

_Ivan. So your name is Ivan..._

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ivan stirred. At the feel of green grass tickling his skin, his eyes flew open. Carnage, lumps of flesh unrecognizable as people who sang and ate with him only hours before laid out before him.

Quickly, Ivan rolled onto his feet. Breathing hard, he scanned the field, but saw no signs of the demons that wrecked this destruction. He caught sight of his father's carcass laying out in the sun to dry and bitter bile rose in his throat.

_Ah, my poor, little Ivan. Are you in pain?_

"Who's there?!" Ivan yelled out, turning and looking all around him. "Come out and face me like a man!"

Someone laughed. _But, I'm not a man. At least, not anymore._

Swallowing little, shallow breaths, Ivan twisted right and left, desperate to find the owner of the voice. "What do you want from me?"

Ivan's hand shot to his chest as a shot of excitement not his own made his heart race. _There's so much I want from you, but that'll have to wait, I'm afraid. You should be asking what is it you want from me._

"I don't want anything from you!" Ivan spat

_No? Not even vengeance for killing your father and uncle like pigs for slaughter?_

Burning ice ran through Ivan's brain as he finally recognized the voice. "You." And then, another realization hit him. "What have you done to me? Get out of my head!"

_Impossible. I'm a part of you now since you drank my blood. Your every movement, your every thought, I know them all._

"Is this why you let me live? To be...to be your...your toy?" Disgust close to the feeling of violation rolled through Ivan's body. "I'm going to find you and then I'm going to kill you. I swear it on my family's grave, I'll fucking kill you!"

An unperturbed and disturbingly happy voice answered his threat. _I'll be looking forward to that day, little Ivan_.

**Read Author's Note for "To Be Continued" explanation**

* * *

Happy (belated) Halloween! While browsing through Shizaya on tumblr, ran into a loooot of Priest!Shizuo x Vampire!Izaya. So this story came about.

This is a "never to be continued" oneshot. Sorry, this is as much as I'll write _. Consider this a Prologue to the Main (but unwritten) Story. However, this oneshot took longer than I expected to write because I unexpectedly planned out the entire fic. If you want to read the detailed summary, please continue reading.

I have no idea if it'll turn into a UST, angsty "love" story. Because Yao (being a pedophile) fell in love with Ivan at first sight and thus spared him, but nonetheless spied on him throughout Ivan's growth. Detachedly, Yao would some way or another, call it "love". He does admit he's fascinated by Ivan, though he does not understand it himself. Ivan is also obsessed with Yao, though not in a loving way. His entire life is devoted to bringing Yao down. In some ways, his want for vengeance is stronger than love because he has no room for anything else.

**A little about the vampire mythology in this fic:**  
Every liquid of a vampire carries the vampiric disease, ranging from tears to blood. A vampire can drink from any source, be it human or rats.

Any living thing bitten by a vampire **does not turn into a vampire**. Instead, the virus takes over the host and victims turns into something resembling a mindless, rotting zombie. This is why, after feeding, Yao and his coven makes sure to kill all they exposed the virus to

To turn into a vampire, a specific ritual must be performed. The original vampire (in this case Yao), **must drink** the blood of the subject first. Within the original vampires body, the virus recognizes the subject's blood/DNA and transforms itself to suit, thus neutralizing the zombification process. The subject then drinks the original vampire's blood and expose themselves to the transformed virus to become a vampire.

If it is not done in this specific order, the virus will deteriorate the subject's body and then later reanimate it. In case people start wondering, the virus cannot spread in a dead body because there is no circulation and the blood coagulates. Without active, oxygen rich cells, the virus cannot multiple. It needs a live body as a host first. After completely saturating the host's body with the virus, pseudo life after death is achieved.

Ivan did this the wrong order. He is, in fact, slowly becoming a zombie. Yao drinking a drop of Ivan's blood later and then kissing him (thus exposing Ivan to his saliva), was only to slow down the zombification process.

Your sire's order (aka person that turned you), is almost absolute. His blood that runs through your veins, makes it almost impossible to disobey. Almost. The only exception is when you become more powerful than your sire. There are a couple of ways to attain this. 1) Experience. The older a vampire, the more power and harder to kill they become. 2) Your master dies. 3) Accumulating experience/power from those you drink from. 4) Creating offsprings of your own and leech off them. Or 5) You've been 'released' from your sire.

**Characters:**

Yao: Thousands of years old. He was turned into a vampire during the late Bronze Age. He is one of the few that was turned by the Original Vampire. There are some speculations among Yao's coven that it was during his time as the Original Vampire's "toy" that his psyche broke. Afterwards, legend says Yao snapped and finally killed the monster that spread vampirism. Aimless and lost, Yao wandered Asia like a ghost. It is during his journey that he met and turned the other Asians. Through decades of spending time with his coven, Yao slowly built up a jovial mask to cover up the scars. Despite his powers and reverence, Yao is still the scared little boy that Original Vampire played with.

Ivan: A bitter, cold, hard hunter. After what Yao put him through, Ivan was determined to bring him down, no matter the cost. His mother and sister are still living, but to save them from what's he's become, he spares them the truth. He only occasionally goes home, but he often sends them money. A lot of the guild members consider Ivan ruthless with the way he dispatches the monsters, but Ivan is fiercely loyal to those he trust and protective of those he considers under his charge. But the things that drives him, everything he does is to kill Yao. Nothing will get in his way.

Yong Soo: A dying pirate that laughed in the face of death. He is the first one Yao turned into a vampire. While wondering Korea, Yao ran into Yong Soo who was dying from dehydration and starvation. When asked if he was afraid, Yong Soo only laughed. He told Yao, he was afraid of dying everyday, but when death finally came knocking, he only found it funny. His outlook on life sparked an interest the emotionally scarred Yao and so Yao decided to turn him. As he first turned vampire, Yong Soo and Yao share more of a brotherly relationship rather than father-son. He has a very cheerful attitude. Despite this, deep down, he fears Yao.

Kiku: A samurai that was trying to protect his princess. After leaving Korea, Yao and Yong Soo traveled to Japan and ran into Kiku and the princess he was in charge of to protect. The princess and Kiku's caravan had been overtaken by bandits. Kiku was tied and in the midst of dying as the bandits were about to have their way with the princess. Disturbed by the sight, Yong Soo made scarred the bandits away. The princess begged Yao to Kiku so that he may live. She even bargained her life in exchange. Unable to understand why she was willing to sacrifice herself, Yao turned them both. At first, everything was fine. Perhaps more than fine. Now that they were both vampires and mortal rules no longer applied to them, the princess and Kiku's love for each other blossomed quietly. However, the princess soon discovered that she could not abide drinking blood. Without blood to keep the virus in check, her body was soon deteriorating. Unable to stand it anymore, she exposed herself to sunlight and turned to ash. (Sunlight only affects newly turned or very weak vampires). Kiku wanted to follow suit and Yao, having a slight understanding of love now, taunts Kiku to live. Kiku takes the bait and blames Yao for her death. Yao told him if he grows strong enough, he is more than welcome to kill him. Kiku harbors thoughts of revenge and that's what's keeping him from killing himself.

Mei: She was from an influential family and was going to be sent to be the concubine to the emperor. She refuses and so throws herself off the cliff. Yao finds her mangled body and turns her. Kiku thinks of her as a replacement for his princess and looks out for her. She is the closest to Kiku, but she also shares a very sisterly relationship with Linh. Like her other siblings, she also harbors a sense of fear for Yao, but over all, she pities and looks at him with disgust.

Linh: A sacrifice to the river god, she was swept away by the raging waters. Yao finds her body by the riverside and takes her in. While she gets along with the rest of her siblings, she is the closest to Hong and Mei. Unlike Mei, she is a well behaved child and is grateful for Yao for saving her. Due to her people sacrificing her, she lost all hope in humanity. While she is sweet and kind to her family, she is ruthless to those she considers outsiders.

HK: After settling down, Yao finds HK in his woods, dying. His family had abandoned him to die. Yao takes him in. In a turn of whimsy, Yao decides to try to raise him like a human father would and let's him grow a bit older. After a few years with them, Yao let's him decide if he wants to leave the forest and live his life as a human or turn into a vampire and live with them. HK says yes and so Yao turns his siblings, Yao and Hong have the most father-son relationship. Due to being raised mostly by Yao, Hong is emotionally stunted because Yao does not know how to love. While Yao is not cruel, he is negligent. Yao is kind, but his kindness only extends to when he wants to be, not when Hong needs it. Despite this, Hong respects and, in his own way, loves and cares for his family.

Other characters?: Arthur, Alfred = fellow hunters.

**What happened after the Prologue:**

Ivan devotes himself to hunt down Yao and all his kind. He finds himself a hunter's guild and convinces one of the members to take him in as a disciple. Ivan grows up ruthless and relentless. As he gather strength, training, and experience, he also gathers information. He learns Yao is notorious. His coven, though small, is centuries if not thousands of years old. It is ridiculously strong. Many have tried to hunt them down to only return as body bags. In the supernatural world, Yao is practically revered and feared. He rarely ventures out of his forest, but ever since he ran into Ivan, he disappeared. It was like he vanished into thin air.

Ivan is pressed for time to find him. The drop of blood isn't enough to turn Ivan into a vampire since it requires Yao to intake Ivan's blood as well. However, because Yao did not drink his blood, Ivan is slowly being overtaken by the virus. Instead of turning into a fully conscious and intelligent vampire, he'll be more of soulless, mindless zombie. Yao's blood is almost a separate entity in Ivan's body. At times, he can hear Yao's taunting voice in his head. If he concentrates hard enough, he can also eke out memories. (This is also works vice versa btw. Every "child" Yao has shared his blood with, he can share their memories and thoughts. He can also speak to them. When he's bored, he often peeks into Ivan's mind). The blood that's poisoning Ivan, is also helping him track down Yao. It begins to heat up whenever he's within Yao's vicinity.

After traveling far and wide, Ivan has learned that a tear from a vampire would cure him or so he's been told. Now, he had more reason to find Yao.

Kiku for centuries has been gaining power. Although he's not strong enough to kill Yao himself, he is strong enough to block Yao from tracking and reading his thoughts. He was finally strong enough to break free from Yao's coven.

Along the way, Ivan runs into Kiku and they fight for awhile. Through their fight, Yao can see through Ivan's eyes, Kiku. At Yao's anguished surprise, Ivan is caught off guard and was almost beheaded by Kiku. Blah Blah Blah, they somehow come to an agreement grudgingly that together they might come up with a way to kill Yao. Kiku informs Ivan that because he has Yao's blood in him, Yao knows what he knows and see's what he see's. He tells Ivan that he must find a way to block Yao from his thoughts or everything they do will fail. Kiku absentmindedly also tells Ivan Yao has a sick obsession with him.

**The ending, two versions:**

Alt end 1) Yao bites Ivan and forces Ivan to drink his blood. He turns him into part of his coven. As a newly turned vampire, Ivan cannot disobey his Master. Ivan tries to kill himself, but Yao orders him not to. Ivan swears when he gains enough strength he'll kill Yao. Yao simply smiles and says he can't wait until that day. Yao leans in and slashes Ivan clothes off.

Yao: In the mean time, I've waited a long, long time, my dear child. I think it's time I take you to bed like I should've done all those years ago.

Alt end 2)

Ivan stabs Yao in the heart. He glares into Yao's dismayed, wide eyes, but to his shock, Yao smiles. He stabs a little deeper and Yao chokes up blood. He demands what Yao finds so funny. He laughs, blood dripping down his lips. He strokes Ivan's cheek with a bloody hand and tells him, "I've lived a long, long time, Ivan. I've grown tired of living…I knew there was a reason why I was fond of you. You were the one to bring me peace. How utterly perfect." For Ivan's sake, Yao sheds two tears onto his shoulder. And then with that, Yao turns to ash (without Ivan ever finding out that Yao fancied him). Ivan is left confused and a little shaken by Yao's almost confession.


	38. Melt Away the Ice COM

Enveloped by the perpetual winter that called his place home, the coldness of Russia's body made him difficult to embrace. Like untouched first snow, his skin was pure as it was white. It called out to China, tempting him to dirty it. His teeth and hands itched to lay bruises on the creamy silk skin. He needed, he ached to leave his mark on Russia's body, to stake his claim.

Frigid fingertips traced the outline of his shoulders, his hips. The searing coldness of Russia's touch burned him, leaving a fiery trail of ice upon his skin. China shivered, not because of fear, but from desire for more.

When Russia pressed against him, when their bodies connected and coldness seeped into his deepest warmth, China clung to him with desperation. A fire was burning inside him, growing hotter and hotter with each stroke and caress upon his body. Dying, burning up from the pleasure filled agony. A moan so close to despair escaped his lips as found his reprieve in Russia's ice-cold body. The feel of Russia's coolness on his fevered skin was like a balm of salvation.

Even as China sought his touch, Russia was desperate for his heat. He craved the way the Chinese set his body ablaze. Wanting every last bit of China's warmth, he sank into him, deeper and harder, and bit back a groan as fire licked up his spine. Never had he felt so alive or his body so hot. Sweat dripped down his body and he wondered if he was melting. Melting away until nothing remained.

* * *

A/n:

...I had this imagine in my head of Yao loving the way Ivan's cool body felt against his hot skin and Ivan wanting desperately the warmth of Yao's body to warm his.

Nooooot really sure if I got that down pat. I know for sure I didn't want to write explicit details. I wanted it to be about smut without mentioning body parts...

For a _very_ short drabble, it took me a while to figure out how to go about this. After trying to write it for 3 days, I give up. I just went, "What the hell" and wrote. I don't even know what this story is about anymore hahaha.


	39. LT-COM

For centuries, the Silk Road had been China's source of wealth and trading power, but human greed was not to be underestimated. India sent him warnings of the approaching white devils, but his sense of superiority as the Middle Kingdom blinded him to the truth. What kind of threat could barbarians that comically tried to trade wool for silk and porcelain possibly pose? He laughed at the ridiculousness of it, but his laughter soon turned into horrified silence when the Age of Imperialism finally arrived at his borders.

The cannons that sunk his ships, the guns that pierced his people opened his eyes to the new world order. Even so, a sound defeat by the British Navy was just a hindrance. No matter how technologically advanced the Western nations were compared to him, it would take more than one battle, one tiny island nation to bring the powerful and large Qing Empire to its knees. But the pale face demons were dirty scavengers, working as a pack to tear him apart. They waited; all of them poking and picking at his defenses for any weaknesses. When they found a crack in the wall, they tore at it. Hong Kong, Macau, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, Shanghai, Tsingtao, Manchuria... one by one they bit off pieces of his flesh and left him out to bleed.

For decades, China's unwavering spirit was proof against the insurrection from within and the onslaught from without, but after the brutal betrayal from his beloved brother...his will shattered. Doubt and uncertainty crept into the crevices of his heart and spread to the rest of his body. He became drained by the unending problems and troubles that ravaged his country. He was weary of it all. Tired. With his resources gone and all avenues closed to him, China succumbed to his weakness and sought the only Nation he thought could help.

Russia

* * *

A/n: Deleted portion of Lover's Touch


	40. LT 2 COM

Butchered and carved up like an animal during the Age of Imperialism, "hate" was such a tepid word for what he felt for Russia and any other Western nation back then. Revulsion coursed through his veins and only grew thicker, more poignant upon every meeting where another part of his flesh was torn from him. Blood dripped from his wounds as his feeling of loathing pooled and stained the floor.

In Russia's opinion, this was a vast improvement to when the Chinese nation viewed the rest of the world with apathetic eyes. He knew quite well that it was indifference, not hate, that was the antonym to love; hate was just another facet of affection. He wanted China, but due to the other nation's interference, he had to share. If he could not have China, lock him away where no one else could touch or see him, then he would make the Chinese hate him with every fiber of his being. Even though he knew how twisted it was, the more China loathed him, the deeper the feelings would run. At least then, he would know Russia existed. Finally, he would see himself reflected in those beautiful, dark golden eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is the rewrite of the previous chapter "LT-Com". I'm also deleting it from "Lover's Touch". I'm apparently having a lot of trouble writing the fic...


	41. Summer Rain COM

The pitter-patter of the summer rain gently fell into the room through the open door. The weather, hot and humid despite the rain, made them reluctant to go outside. Still, inside was no better. China was too frugal to turn on his air conditioner. A waste of valuable resources and money, he said. They were nations. A little humidity wouldn't kill them. Just open some windows and doors to let the air flow through.

And so they laid around China's living room, sweating and panting from the heat and each others' touches. The puddle on the floor long forgotten.

Lazy kisses worked they way up from China's body. His waist, his chest, his neck dripped with sweat, but a soft, silky tongue gently lapped it away from his skin. Unhurried and lethargic, China ran his fingers through wet, matted hair and let it slide through his hand as let Russia do as he pleased.

The sigh of desire as Russia sank into him was as soft as Russia's hot breath against his neck. His limbs, feeling sluggish and heavy, held on loosely to the shoulder and nape of the body rocking above him.

Slow and tender, Russia cherished him, worshipped every crevice of his body. His hair, loose and unconfined, stuck to his wet skin. Sweat dripped onto his face as Russia lingered to enjoy the secrets of his body, but he didn't mind, lost in the sensation of Russia's weight against him.

A kiss sealed away his quiet moans. The Russian's lips were so breathtakingly sweet, China could only accept the beloved reward.

Their hands held one another, a symbol, a promise. Closer, their bodies melded and intertwined as their gasps and sighs filled the silence.

Outside car horns blared and millions of people walked the busy streets of Beijing. Beneath the sweltering heat, summer rain continued to fall. Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.

* * *

A/n:

A little quick and random drabble written for DewDropMon because she has been so patient with me on completing "Lover's Touch".

Sometimes I just write pr0n because I can't write anything else OTL. Though I like to admit, I think I'm getting better at writing pr0n that does not include the mention of genitals and buttholes LOL. Is that a skill I should be proud of?

This little drabble includes the four things most of my smut have in common- rain, heat, quiet stillness, and sweat. That's usually what my smut revolves around :P


	42. Hear Me Meow COM

China closed the door behind him with an almost inaudible click. He stood for a moment in front of the door, taking time straightening imaginary wrinkles on his immaculate suit before walking away. His strides were even and precise, barely even making a sound down the expansive hallway when a heavier set of footsteps fell beside him.

Despite his size, Russia could be light on his feet if he wanted to, but he was being considerate and made sure China heard him approach. The Chinese nation said nothing and so Russia stayed quiet, taking care to stay in step with the other man, but not close enough to invade his precious space.

The Russian stole a glance from the corner of his eyes and noticed the still calmness in which China held himself- his every movement careful and practiced- and inwardly sighed.

China was absolutely furious.

Unlike most people (or nations) Russia knew, China kept his anger hidden. Anger made one lose their sense of self and reasoning, China once explained to him, and no decisions should be made based on anger. It took awhile, but Russia finally figured out that the more cool and collected the Chinese seemed, the more incense he was actually on the inside. Those unfamiliar with China's self-control, often confused his way of dealing with emotions as a sign of apathy or indifference. They simply didn't know the depth and intensity of China's feelings that lurked beneath the calm facade. Not that Russia minded one bit that he was part of the privileged few privy to that particular tidbit. Russia was never one to share, especially when it came to things he liked. He was actually very possessive, but China either hasn't caught on to that trait _quite_ yet or he didn't mind, Russia wasn't sure which.

"Ivan?" China stopped walking, interrupting Russia's train of thought. He looked up at the taller nation with a curious, but polite manner that suggested distance. "May I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?" Russia replied with the same formal tone the smaller man used.

The hands beside China clenched and unclenched and Russia wondered for a moment if China was going to speak at all when he said, "Do something super annoying so I can have someone to yell at."

Russia slowly blinked- a deliberate fall and rise of his heavy lashes- and that was all the warning China got before he was yanked by the wrist towards the blond. The surprise that was on the tip of his tongue was sealed away as a hard open kiss pressed against his mouth.

There was no chance to savior the victory of stealing a kiss, when a sharp pain blazed through Russia's foot. Russia quickly hopped away, barely missing the sharp elbow aimed at his ribs.

"You weren't suppose to dodge," China huffed out with indignation. He stood there with his arms across his chest, glaring daggers at the other nation. His feet may be planted firmly to the ground, but Russia could practically hear him tapping his foot with impatience as he waited for an explanation on why he was deprived of a punching bag.

"You told me to do something so you could yell at me. You failed to mention that yelling included punches and flying kicks." Russia experimentally wiggled his toes and was relieved to find they weren't broken. "You're mad, I get it, but it's getting late and I'm hungry. You're meeting took too long. Let's go get something to eat."

China scowled at the change in topic. "Well, _I'm_ not hungry and I'm in no mood to eat. Go by yourself."

"You choose the place." Russia smiled his most charming smile and said the magic words. "It's my treat."

"...I'll go only if it's the Red Lantern Restaurant," China said almost grudgingly. He knew he was playing right into Russia's hands, but it would be blasphemous to refuse a free meal.

"The high class place that only serves high ranking politicians or super rich businessmen?"

China's eyebrows rose haughtily. "Yes, the very one. I like their Peking Duck. Are you treating or not?"

Russia sighed and held out his hand. "Yes, I'm paying. I know better than to expect you to pay for my dinner."

No longer needing to be prompted, China laced his fingers with Russia's out of habit. "Hey! I resent that! I cook for you all the time!"

"Yes, yes. Chef Wang, the best chef in China. I should be grateful that I get to eat the food you cook." Russia kissed the tips of the Chinese's fingers and tucked their clasped hands into his coat pocket. Side-by-side they walked out of the building, China's forgotten anger dissipating like a breath of warm air against the Siberian tundra.

* * *

A/N:

Starting reading my new book and I found a scene absolutely adorable so it inspired quick little drabble. Ending is weak because I don't know how to end it lol.


	43. The Meaning COM

**December 23, 1992**

Russia laid on his stomach, his chin resting on his arms. His eyes, which often shone with mischief, were closed and his lips were pursed with concentration.

Only a few months have passed since their relationship between their people have begun to mend, but to those who are immortals, a few days or a few years made no difference. "Easy" wasn't the exact word, but the most accurate in describing how they fell back into habit. What awkwardness they felt sharing the same space, the stilted words they used to speak, melted away like snow upon touching Spring when their lips met in a kiss.

Cliche as it was, what their minds rationalized and told them over and over again that what they wanted was a mistake; it was _wrong, wrong, wrong_, their bodies made simple. In the brief moment where they exchanged heat, pent up frustrations, and shattered dreams, nothing existed except the two of them. Illusions of morality and imagined consequences evaporated in the reality of body sliding over body, skin touching skin. It made clear what they thought was complicated and described what they could never put into words.

Still, they could never regain what they once had, and if they tried- being the nostalgic, sentimental fools- it would only make a mockery of their tragic past. So they started with a blank slate with everything wipe clean. A brand new start for their brand new relationship.

China traced a character on his back with his finger. Russia tried to follow the movement, but he quickly lost track. When Russia told China he was learning how to read and write Chinese, China proposed a game to test the depth of his knowledge. It started off simple. Russia guessed the characters for "ten" and "day" easily, but this character...

"Again," Russia said with a hint of stubbornness in his voice.

He heard a huff of amusement behind him, but China obliged with a fond smile hidden from Russia's eyes. There was a stroke across his back, followed by three quick dabs before he was lost again in the dance China performed across his back.

Russia flopped down and the mattress muffled the sound of his vexation.

"Giving up already? I remember you being more persistent than this." China chuckled softly. He lowered himself beside the other nation and when Russia refused to lift his head from the bed, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was innocent enough, and could've been considered a consoling gesture to the frustrated man who just lost, except it was anything but. However brief it was, China's thumb moved upward to stroke Russia's neck...and then withdrew his hand when the Russian turned to meet his eyes.

"You cheated." Russia tried not to glare, but didn't quite succeed. He really hated to lose. "You know I'm a beginner, but you chose a complicated a character anyway. What did you write?"

"Ài." Russia stiffened and China turned away as violet eyes looked at him with surprise. "Anything to do with love and the heart is complicated, so why not the word that represents it?"

Russia stared at China's impassive face, not because he thought he could begin to guess what the ancient nation was thinking, but because he couldn't. They never spoke of their feelings. In the past, perhaps he badgered his southern neighbor once or twice and declared his love, but not anymore.

It somehow became taboo between them to speak about it. It was odd considering China had become more open and affectionate compared to 40-60 years ago. He was still evasive about public displays of affection, but he didn't discourage it either. And when they were alone...China may not be a man who said things like "I love you," but Russia knew what he didn't say. China, no, Yao was a man that lived his love instead of speaking it.

"What are you thinking?" Russia finally asked, gathering the Chinese's perturbedly still body into his arms.

"Nothing." China knew what Russia was asking, but he was good at distractions, placing a kiss upon the other nations' chest, right above his heart. "You're beautiful, Ivan."

"Me?" Russia asked in surprise. He knew well that the other nations thought he was...a tad bit overweight and his nose was on the larger size. He was not handsome and definitely a far call from beautiful, but he needn't be either. He was never concerned about physical appearances when what mattered most was power and control. "I think you're the one that's beautiful," Russia replied, his hand ghosting over a slim, pale shoulder.

It wasn't a lie. He always thought of the Chinese nation as beautiful, but that was all. China at first was nothing by a pretty face to him. Like the moon and stars he once used to describe China's loveliness, China was just and cold and distant as the twinkling orbs in the sky.

But he was wrong. When he got to know him, to see a little bit in what laid beneath those dark, knowing eyes, Russia was captivated by the soft glow China had about him. Clear, clear, all the way down he was clear like the first splash of crisp water. Every time he gazed at him, he just wanted to slow down to just look at his quiet glow and be awash with it.

"Ivan." China placed a hand on his cheek, stilling Russia's wandering thoughts.

"Yes?"

"When I say you're beautiful, I mean it." He looked at him as if he was afraid to let go, like he was something infinitely precious. It was the most expressive expression Russia ever saw in China's face. An ache grew in his chest, and he had to resist the urge to rub the pain away.

"Okay." Russia nodded his head, unsure of what brought this on, but he'd say anything to wipe away the desolate he saw in China's eyes. He gathered the small, slender body tightly in his arms and kissed the top of China's head, the scent of ginger and honey softly tickling his nose.

Russia knew this was the closest he'd ever get to a confession from China, but it didn't feel like an happy occasion. It felt more like a separation, a time for tears and farewell. Russia wondered why and sighed.

Love was complicated indeed.

* * *

A/N:

Started reading my second novel I just bought. Read a passage where the hero wrote the word "love" on his wife's back, but she couldn't recognize it. I thought it was super sweet so I wrote this drabble. This scene in the novel is super sweet, but for some reason I don't know why this drabble took a dark turn.

Most likely it's because I was influenced by someone I've been emailing and we've been discussing about what happened to RoChu after the Sino-Soviet split and they mended their relationship.

**Stolen from Wikipedia:**  
"Ai," the traditional Chinese character for love (愛) consists of a heart (心, middle) inside of "accept," "feel," or "perceive," (受) which shows a graceful emotion. It can also be interpreted as a hand offering one's heart to another hand.


	44. White Noise COM

Skin damp with sweat slid along his body, sending tiny trickles of sensation along his nerves until he trembled with it. A weight, so familiar and yet kept him anticipating, finally settled against him. That friction, heavens above, that friction grounding against him had him gasping with unbelievable pleasure. Ivan, his voice tender and sweet, murmured against his neck, but Yao could not understand a word, not a single word because everything had become white noise. Everything had faded into the background except where skin touched skin, and the give and take of their dance. Locks of his hair stuck to his face and the back of his neck as he felt Ivan press against him, melting into his heat.

* * *

A/n: This was saved in my deviantArt stash so it was there for months. I just found it coincidentally.

Original author's note: I was writing this because I wanted to use the line, "Ivan murmured against his neck, but he didn't understand a word, a single word because everything became white noise." Then I got distracted...

I'm not even sure where I'm going with this.


End file.
